


После

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prison, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Для каждого из нас «после» означает «шесть футов». Или под землёй, или под потолком, выбирайте.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ Good Omens 2020: макси





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ по фильму (и книге) «Побег из Шоушенка». Автор покусился на святое, автору должно быть стыдно. Но — нет.  
> 2\. В силу специфики работы исправительных учреждений все персонажи здесь — мужчины.  
> 3\. Ни на какую достоверность автор не претендует, в британской пенитенциарной системе разбирается из рук вон плохо, а многие факты нарочно искажены. Любые совпадения с реальностью случайны. Или нет.

— Рыжий! Эй, Рыжий! Да ты там оглох, что ли?

Ветхая стремянка угрожающе пошатнулась, кажется, с верхних ступенек посыпалась труха. Кроули высунул рыжую голову из-за закопчённого плафона, наполовину уже прикрученного обратно к потолку, и сделал зверское лицо. Полосы сажи на лбу и обеих щеках вид ему придавали скорее комичный, нежели воинственный.

— Я на тебя сейчас отвёртку уроню, — прошипел он. Человек, придерживающий стремянку снизу, только ухмыльнулся. — Прямо на темечко. Тебе пойдёт дырка в темечке, Хастри, как думаешь?

— Думаю, что тогда ты уронишься вслед за отвёрткой с трёхметровой высоты, — огрызнулся Хастри. — Кончай выёбываться, забыл, кто тебе лестницу держит?

— Ты первый начал!

— А будете так орать — в карцер попадёте оба.

Дуглас, долговязый мужик средних лет, тощий, с водянистыми рыбьими глазами навыкате, вообще-то тоже был рыжим, да и ирландской крови в нём было намешано прилично. Как и в ещё паре десятков заключённых тюрьмы Дорчестера, но кличку «Рыжий» из всех них заработал почему-то только Кроули. Сам он почитал сей факт вселенской несправедливостью, о чём и норовил сообщить при каждом удобном случае. И при неудобном — тоже.

Например, сейчас, когда он балансировал на самой вершине шаткой стремянки, заменяя перегоревшие светильники в коридоре административного корпуса. Официально Хастри и Дуглас должны были ему помогать (чем дали надзирателям повод поупражняться в остроумии на тему «сколько нужно зэков, чтобы вкрутить лампочку»), фактически — вреда от них было больше, чем пользы. Особенно морального.

Кроули искренне старался отвечать им взаимностью.

— Закончил, — он спрыгнул со стремянки прежде, чем Хастри успел её выдернуть. В прошлый раз падать на копчик было больно, так что больше Кроули не зевал.

— Ну наконец-то, — буркнул Дуглас, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. Сменный светильник с зачищенными контактами он небрежно закинул обратно в сумку. — Я состариться успею, пока ты тут копаешься.

— Да ты и так старый.

— Отъебись.

До Дорчестера Дуглас работал в автомастерской. Хастри — на подстанции. А электриком всё равно сделали Кроули, который неудачно пошутил про терморектальный криптоанализатор, когда начальник охраны спросил, кто из них, уродов, умеет обращаться с плоскогубцами и паяльником. Кроули не считал себя ни уродом, ни специалистом в сфере ручного труда, но не то чтобы его мнение кого-то тут интересовало. Отделался сломанным носом, который так до конца и не вправили, да должностью электрика на всё своё обозримое будущее, и на том спасибо.

Как оказалось, за несколько лет ко всему можно привыкнуть. А если не привыкается — нужно только подождать ещё несколько.

— Твой приятель, небось, давно уже закончил и прохлаждается во дворе, пока мы тут работаем, — Хастри завидовал и даже не пытался это скрыть. Ещё и по стремянке саданул ладонью так, что она едва не рассыпалась. Кроули очень хотел напомнить, что если они сломают лестницу — следующие пару лет заместо оной будут использовать его, Хастри, хребет (и хорошо, если не отдельно от всей остальной тушки), но вовремя прикусил язык. — Сраный халявщик.

— Если бы ты меньше болтал и больше учился — тоже был бы халявщиком, — философски заметил Дуглас и взялся за новый светильник.

Кроули, держащий в зубах отвёртку, ничего не сказал. Но пыль и дохлых мошек с плафона постарался стряхнуть Хастри на макушку.

День подходил к концу, а значит, Эйрон и правда уже должен был уйти из своей библиотеки. Он всегда заканчивал на пару часов раньше остальных, это они тут провозятся до ночи, а потом получат нагоняй. Или за то, что едва не опоздали к отбою, или за то, что не доделали работу. Или за то и другое вместе, прямо-таки разнообразие вариантов.

В этот день к отбою едва не опоздал сам Эйрон, вернувшись позже всех. Кроули знал это точно — из его камеры был отличный обзор на весь коридор жилого отсека, и он зачастую часами сидел на одном месте, сверля взглядом входную дверь. Охранников это нервировало, остальных заключённых попросту бесило, Кроули развлекался и составлял совершенно бесполезную статистику перемещений. А ещё он, ну, волновался немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Сегодня в охране дежурил Йетс, который из-за любой херни орал на ультразвуке пару часов кряду, с него сталось бы и начальнику нажаловаться на нарушение дисциплины, да и вообще, какого чёрта, а если чего приключилось в этой долбаной библиотеке, мало ли, вдруг шкаф упал? Они там здоровенные, сволочи, Кроули едва спину не надорвал, когда...

Ничего не произошло. Йетс молчал и только скрипел зубами. А Эйрон, кажется, даже подмигнул Кроули, когда проходил мимо, в дальний конец коридора. И улыбался, как блаженный.

Он вообще почти всегда улыбался, — совсем чуть-чуть, уголком рта, — но улыбался. Самый, чёрт подери, _неподходящий_ человек за всю историю Дорчестера, в этом Кроули не сомневался.

* * *

Эйрон Фелл попал сюда семь лет назад, когда ему было тридцать — и это всё, что о нём знали. О подробностях своего дела он не распространялся, тесных знакомств ни с кем не водил, и Кроули, как ни старался, так и не смог вспомнить, с какой партией новичков к ним приехал этот тихий, невзрачный с виду человек. Новеньких обычно видно сразу — кто-то деланно храбрится, кто-то шарахается от собственной тени, кто-то старается держаться, будто у себя дома, — а всё равно смотрится нелепой кляксой на фоне местных старожилов. Таких, как Кроули, например, он-то обосновался в Дорчестере с шестьдесят пятого. С тридцать первого января тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятого, если быть точнее.

Слишком забитые и, напротив, слишком шумные новички всегда привлекали к себе внимание. В тюрьме, если уж на то пошло, с развлечениями туго, с разнообразными развлечениями — вообще труба, вот типы вроде Хастри или Лиджера, бессменного его подпевалы, и выкручивались, как могли. Иногда дело доходило до откровенной травли, особенно если к ним ещё и Майк подключался, престарелый солдафон, которому после контузии совсем тормоза сорвало. Поутихли они только после того, как очередная их жертва вздёрнулась прямо в камере. Бедолага Томми где-то раздобыл брючный ремень и приладил петлю на решётку, закрывающую светильник, — как только подлезть туда ухитрился. Решётка такого обращения, разумеется, не пережила, и тем же вечером Кроули уже устанавливал замену, чихая от пыли и вполголоса матеря изобретательного самоубийцу. Подсохшую лужицу с пола никто убирать не спешил, и Хастри проблевался прямо туда же, пока возился со стремянкой. С неделю потом ходил, как в воду опущенный, и даже ни до кого не доёбывался, зато травли после того случая прекратились.

Кроули тогда не выдержал — набил Лиджеру морду. Правда, сам тоже схлопотал по рёбрам так, что пришлось наведаться в лазарет.

— Как же это вас угораздило? — санитара, зашивающего ему рассечённый лоб, Кроули никогда раньше не видел. Он бы запомнил — на «вы» его здесь не называли, считай, ни разу за все четыре года.

— Споткнулся неудачно. И зацепился за полку.

Он поморщился — обезболивающее здесь выдавали в таких мизерных дозах, разве что зуд от комариных укусов снимать.

— О, — санитар виновато отвёл глаза, будто это он лично заведовал тюремными запасами лекарств, а не треклятое руководство, и добавил вполголоса с убийственной серьёзностью: — Ну, думаю, полка тоже получила по заслугам.

Кроули сначала даже растерялся, не понимая, шутят над ним или как, и только потом встретился с санитаром взглядом. Серовато-зелёные (и на кой чёрт он это запомнил?) глаза посмеивались едва заметно, с хитрецой, — и Кроули расхохотался.

— А ну не дёргайтесь, — строго осадил его санитар. Поймал за загривок, удерживая на месте, — хватка у него оказалась неожиданно сильная. — Я уже почти закончил, мистер...

— Энтони Кроули, — собственное имя в сочетании с «вы» и «мистером» звучало непривычно и как-то слишком... просто. Настолько, что немедленно захотелось оправдаться, объяснить, почему это вдруг «мистер» больше похож на какую-нибудь деревенщину. А лучшей (и единственной) защитой Кроули всегда полагал нападение. — Предвосхищая дальнейшие вопросы: да, фамилия настоящая. Нет, в родстве с сэром Алистером не состою. Нет, не сатанист. И папа тоже. И мама, она вообще в девичестве Штерн. Да, еврейка. Нет, шутки про евреев-сатанистов не смешные. Да, заебало. Да, услышу ещё раз — дам в морду без суда и следствия. Вопросы есть?

Остановился он только для того, чтобы перевести дыхание да приготовиться к незамедлительному посылу нахер. Вот и будет в Дорчестере ещё один человек, считающий его на голову отбитым. Не то чтобы Кроули не гордился созданной репутацией.

— А я Эйрон Фелл, — санитар и бровью не повёл. — Можно Аарон, но к библейскому пророку я отношусь примерно так же, как вы — к сатанизму, — он чуть улыбнулся и протянул руку. — Рад знакомству, мистер Кроули.

«Мистер Кроули» медленно моргнул. Ситуация превращалась в какой-то нездоровый сюрреализм, Эйрон-не-Аарон Фелл — в кандидата на звание местного чудика. По крайней мере, улыбался он как самый настоящий чудик, Кроули и не сообразил сразу, что, вообще-то, так улыбаются обычные люди. Нормальные. Не проторчавшие четыре с лишним года в чёртовой тюрьме в жопе мира. И руки друг другу пожимать они не брезгуют.

Эйрон истолковал его молчание по-своему. Потому что резко смутился, ойкнул, поспешно отпуская загривок — Кроули даже не заметил, что его всё ещё держали, — и, чёрт подери, покраснел. А обе руки спрятал за спину, так что Кроули немедленно обругал себя последними словами.

— Ты ведь здесь недавно, да? — за долгую отлучку можно было схлопотать по многострадальным рёбрам, поэтому он начал собираться. — В общем, ты обращайся, если что. Всё покажу, расскажу, сведу с нужными людьми. У меня тут, знаешь ли, есть связи, — на последней фразе он попытался заговорщицки подмигнуть, но из-за внушительного фингала под глазом за результат не поручился бы. — Новичкам нужны связи, мистер Фелл.

— Буду весьма признателен, — «мистер Фелл» скептически покосился на длинный шов поперёк лба, но от комментариев воздержался.

На этот раз Кроули сам протянул ему руку. Ответное прикосновение сухих, тёплых пальцев, крепко сжавших его ладонь, он запомнил, должно быть, на всю жизнь.

Эйрон Фелл никогда не рассказывал о том, за что он попал в Дорчестер. Даже когда Кроули всеми правдами и неправдами раздобыл через местного торгаша целую бутылку хренового скотча, и они совершенно по-свински упились. На тот момент они были знакомы уже второй год, но для Кроули всё равно стало сюрпризом, что тихоня Эйрон, оказывается, умеет пить. Так что развезло их обоих примерно одинаково.

Штудирование старых газетных подшивок тоже ни к чему не привело, фамилия Фелл не фигурировала ни в одном мало-мальски громком деле. А оно должно было быть громким. В Дорчестер не отправляли за карманные кражи, и за кражи не давали пожизненное, так что Кроули уже успел навоображать себе леденящие душу истории про кровавого серийного убийцу, одну краше другой. На кровавого убийцу спокойный и вежливый Эйрон походил меньше всего — ну так они все здесь такими были. Невинные овечки с кристально честными глазами, «попроси кого-нибудь со стороны наугад определить, кто здесь закоренелые преступники, — и он укажет на надзирателей», как сказал однажды Дуглас. Или не Дуглас, поди разбери, потому что такие меткие фразочки быстро становятся чем-то вроде местного фольклора.

— Мне иногда кажется, что в этой шутке слишком мало от шутки, — заметил Эйрон, когда впервые услышал от Кроули эту байку. — Тюрьма — это исправительное учреждение, она должна помогать людям меняться к лучшему, а не ломать их ещё сильнее.

— Было б кому меняться, — Кроули наугад подхватил с земли мелкий камешек, повертел его в пальцах, ощупывая неровности. В голове быстро складывалась картинка — какого он размера, какой формы, рыхлый ли шершавый кирпич, ломкая слюда или скользкая галька — ещё до того, как Кроули успевал на него посмотреть. — Ну, знаешь, горбатого могила и всякое такое.

Эйрон ничего не ответил.

Они могли молчать так часами — или, по крайней мере, до конца перерыва. Эйрон садился на грубо сколоченные скамьи у северной стены, Кроули, порвавший на необработанных досках не одну пару казённых штанов, плюхался прямо на землю. Молчание их не тяготило, скорее даже наоборот, это были минуты блаженной, бесценной тишины.

Иногда Эйрон притаскивал сигареты, купленные на мизерное жалованье тюремного санитара. Кроули бы в жизни не попросил поделиться, сигареты здесь были главной контрабандной валютой, а курение — привычкой, которой рано или поздно обзаводился каждый первый. Эйрон делился сам, а на отказы обижался так искренне, что дважды уговаривать не пришлось.

Курили они медленно, зачастую — одну на двоих, экономии ради, передавая друг другу тлеющий окурок до тех пор, пока от него уже ничего не оставалось. После чего окурок летел прямо на утрамбованную землю. Эйрон неодобрительно морщился, но помалкивал, Кроули зубоскалил, что уж разбрасывание мусора — наверняка самое серьёзное в их жизни преступление.

— Мы же в самом настоящем санатории, а не в тюрьме какой-то, — протянул он, откидываясь назад, упёрся лопатками в край скамьи с таким видом, будто и правда валялся в шезлонге где-нибудь на берегу моря. Или на собственной яхте. — В компании самых милых, честных и законопослушных людей во всей Англии.

— И самых скромных, — фыркнул Эйрон, забирая у него догорающую сигарету. Всё равно Кроули ею только размахивал, переводя табак почём зря. — Таких, как ты, например.

— Ну это ты зря. Я не самый. Я всего-навсего чертовски охуенный.

Иногда Кроули рассказывал то, что знал про других заключённых. Кто где жил, откуда приехал, чем занимался и на чём попался. Разрозненная кучка совершенно бесполезных фактов, которые зачем-то оседали в памяти, а вот теперь наконец нашли себе применение. Тихоня Эйрон оказался человеком весьма азартным, — кажется, даже для него самого это стало сюрпризом, — и с большим энтузиазмом включился в угадайку.

— М-м-м, дай подумать, — когда он хмурился или, как сейчас, напряжённо о чём-то размышлял, его брови смешно сдвигались к переносице. — Мошенничество?

— Теплее, Аз, теплее, — Кроули откровенно развлекался, наблюдая за выражением его лица.

— Хищение в особо крупных размерах?

— Холодно.

— Что-нибудь со страховкой? С недвижимостью?

— Неа.

Низенький толстяк с блестящей на солнце лысиной и не подозревал, какие споры сейчас велись вокруг его персоны. Эйрон вообще его таким взглядом сверлил, будто пытался прожечь в нём дырку.

— Ладно, сдаюсь. Тони, да скажи ты уже!

Кроули коротко хохотнул.

— Наш Санфорд обчищал квартиры. Прикидывался работником социальных служб, проникал в дом к состоятельным пожилым людям и выносил всё, что не приколочено. А у одного дедка выносить было нечего, кроме золотых коронок на зубах. Вот Санфорд его и... Потом не выдержал — сам пришёл в полицию и во всём сознался. Говорит, что за содействие властям ему прилично скостили срок. Скоро выйдет, если будет хорошо себя вести.

Первое время Эйрон не мог сдержать эмоции, он терялся, отворачивался, поджимал губы, и разговор быстро переключался на другие темы, а то и вовсе сворачивался. Вот уж на что они все здесь — один хуже другого, а Эйрон всё равно был будто не при делах. Многие его за этот снобизм недолюбливали. Кроули поначалу тоже бесился, то ли на Эйрона, то ли вовсе на себя, — как будто это он тут белая ворона, самый ущербный и во всех смертных грехах виноватый. Потом привык.

Потом и Эйрон смирился с тем, что он тут не лучше прочих. Или просто сделал вид, что смирился.

О том, за что здесь оказался сам Кроули, он никогда не спрашивал, не намекал даже, и Кроули был ему за это чертовски благодарен.

С Санфорда они переключились на Линна, бывшего вышибалу в ночном клубе, насмерть забившего любовника жены. Несколько лет назад об этом писали во всех газетах. Это происшествие такого шуму наделало — жуть, репортёры целый месяц обсасывали, в какой фарш превратилось лицо жертвы.

— Если хочешь — притараню тебе те статьи почитать, — предложил как-то Кроули. — В нашей библиотеке хрен что найдёшь, но я вроде помню, где лежали газеты.

— А ты часто бываешь в библиотеке? — поинтересовался Эйрон с самым невинным видом. — Любишь читать?

Кроули от возмущения аж поперхнулся.

— Ещё чего! — фыркнул он, когда наконец прокашлялся. — Я книжек не читаю, делать мне больше нечего. Просто, ну... мы с Мэтти вроде как приятели. Да. Очень давние и очень хорошие приятели. Вот я к нему и заглядываю иногда. Совсем иногда. Пару раз в... год. Может, меньше.

— А я слышал, что он грозился придушить тебя, если ты ещё раз хотя бы приблизишься к библиотеке.

— Ой, отстань, — Кроули преувеличенно обиженно надулся и отвернулся.

О библиотеке и её смотрителе (на редкость брюзгливом старикашке, к слову) они больше не говорили. Просто однажды Кроули приволок стопку старых газет — такую здоровенную, что засунуть её за пояс штанов оказалось непросто, и они потом беспалевно топорщились в районе поясницы. Но это были всего лишь досадные мелочи, в целом Кроули собой гордился. Особенно когда в ответ услышал одно короткое, но, чёрт, такое искреннее «спасибо».

Шёл третий год, как Эйрон Фелл попал в Дорчестер.


	2. Chapter 2

Весной семьдесят второго в Дорчестере началась эпидемия — то ли пневмонии, то ли ещё какой дряни, от которой местный врач предпочёл самоустраниться, сославшись на срочную командировку в Лондон. Больным поначалу разрешили остаться в камерах, дескать, отлежатся денёк-другой и снова будут в строю. Спохватились, когда однажды утром на работу не вышла почти четверть заключённых. Мистер Хейли, только-только занявший директорское кресло, рвал и метал, и уже к ужину всех, кто хотя бы чихнуть посмел, оперативно изолировали в лазарете. Естественно, ни места, ни персонала не хватало. В единственной палате нельзя было протолкнуться между койками, а когда койки закончились — матрасы бросали прямо на пол. Пациенты кашляли и харкали друг на друга, спотыкались о соседей, устраивали потасовки, — иными словами, никак не хотели способствовать своему выздоровлению.

Линна перевели в санитары через пару дней после Пасхи. Не в санитары даже, скорее в грузчики, больше от него толку всё равно не было.

— Теперь понимаю, почему его жена завела себе любовника, — как-то раз сообщил Эйрон за обедом, тяжело падая на скамью. Это было на него не похоже, обычно он сидел прямо, будто палку проглотил, но последние дни подкосили бы и более выносливого человека. Эйрон выносливым никогда не казался. — С ним рядом решительно невозможно находиться дольше пяти минут.

— Что, ты бы тоже завёл себе любовника? — невнятно пробормотал Хастри. Невнятно — из-за набитого рта, что, впрочем, не помешало ему расхохотаться над собственной же шуткой, которую он наверняка счёл ужасно смешной. Сидящий рядом Лиджер прыснул себе под нос.

— Нет, — Эйрон невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Я бы расчленил его и закопал останки в лесу.

Кроули неприлично громко заржал, даже из-за соседнего стола на него кто-то шикнул. Он-то уже привык к тому, что Эйрон мог нести любую чушь с каменным лицом, а вот Хастри едва не подавился. Представил, должно быть, как тихоня санитар в ночи крадётся по лесу, волоча за собой несколько мусорных мешков с мастерски разделанным трупом Линна.

Картинка складывалась настолько живописная, что Кроули сам был готов в неё поверить.

О том, чем он занимался до Дорчестера, Эйрон упомянул один раз, и то вскользь. Помощник юриста в маленькой конторке или что-то типа того — одним словом, совершенно непримечательная должность. Идеальная кандидатура на роль кровавого маньяка, всё, как по учебнику судебной психиатрии, который Кроули однажды умыкнул из библиотеки (так и не вернул, кстати). Кровавыми маньяками обычно и становились такие вот тихушники, которые годами уныло перекладывали бумажки с места на место и терпели пинки от секретарши начальника, а потом однажды взорвались — и пошли выпускать кишки случайным прохожим. Не всем, конечно, а только тем, кто был похож на ту самую секретаршу. Или на мать — хер знает, при чём тут мать, главу про Эдипов комплекс Кроули так до конца и не дочитал.

А Эйрон, не подозревающий о том, какие теории выстраивались на его счёт, продолжал работать в лазарете, курить во дворе по вечерам и ковыряться ложкой в едва съедобной похлёбке за обедом. На работу он не жаловался и вообще старался держаться бодрячком, Кроули даже стыдно стало, когда в очередной раз захотелось поныть про незавидную участь тюремного электрика.

Неладное он заподозрил, когда от забора со стороны больничного крыла отъехала вторая за неделю «труповозка», как прозвали машину из местного морга. Эйрон в её сторону даже не посмотрел, молча затянулся, разом скуривая замусоленную сигарету почти на треть, и прокашлялся в кулак.

О том, что «труповозка» в числе прочих увезла и Андерса, проработавшего в лазарете больше десяти лет, Кроули узнал на следующий день. И в тот же день он сам как идиот проторчал во дворе до самого отбоя, выкладывая из окурков на земле очертания мужского полового органа.

Эйрон объявился только через неделю — изрядно похудевший, посеревший и со следами заживающих ссадин на лице. От расспросов он отнекивался, что-то неумело врал сначала про то, что неудачно споткнулся, потом — про загруженность в лазарете, потом вовсе запутался в показаниях, покраснел (смешно так, пятнами) и смылся под каким-то нелепым предлогом. Кроули громко обозвал его идиотом и пошёл наводить справки.

Тюрьма не умела хранить секреты, наружу рано или поздно выплывало всё, как весной в половодье, что-то раньше, что-то позже, но выплывало. Надо было только подождать, а уж ожиданию здесь учатся быстро. Вот и получалось: кто-то кому-то что-то когда-то сказал, передал, подслушал у охраны, — и можно не сомневаться, что однажды об этом узнают все. И в каждой тюрьме обязательно есть тот, кто обо всём узнаёт первым. В Дорчестере таким человеком был Мэтью, пожилой библиотекарь, которого чаще называли просто «Мэтти», потому что фамилию его помнили разве что надзиратели, да и то не все.

Мэтти провёл здесь больше сорока лет, и даже охрана воспринимала его скорее как часть интерьера, а кто-то из прежних директоров вообще относился к нему с небывалой лояльностью. Именно с его подачи в библиотеке появилась печатная машинка, которую Мэтти сразу пустил в оборот: малограмотные заключённые, коих тут хватало, надиктовывали ему письма родным, а он брал с них за это символическую плату. Директора менялись — а он всё продолжал стучать на своей машинке и зачитывать вслух письма своих подопечных. Постепенно охрана настолько к нему привыкла, что вообще перестала заниматься сортировкой почты — и Мэтти прибрал к рукам всю корреспонденцию. Цены он, разумеется, взвинтил и по письмам шарился, быстро смекнув, что любая информация может стоить денег. Или — в его случае — сигарет.

Кроули писем не писал и не получал — не от кого было, — и Мэтти его действительно недолюбливал. Не из-за писем, конечно, просто Кроули вечно засыпал его дурацкими расспросами, надеясь заболтать и хитростью выудить больше информации за меньшую плату. А ещё трещал над ухом без умолку, чем неимоверно бесил.

Разумеется, Мэтти содрал с него втридорога (да ещё и полчаса мозги канифолил, набивая себе цену). И разумеется, Кроули не узнал ничего, о чём сам бы не подозревал. Даже странно было, что всё началось только сейчас.

А ещё — что заводилой на этот раз стал Линн.

Кроули попал в Дорчестер незадолго до крупного скандала, который даже в прессе засветился под громким заголовком «Насилие среди насильников», или как-то похоже. Тогда в лазарет угодил какой-то смазливый парнишка из новеньких, очень уж приглянувшийся паре местных бугаев — братьев-фермеров, осуждённых за групповое изнасилование несовершеннолетней. И приглянулся он им в том же смысле, в каком приглянулась и та девчонка. Только вот незадача — парень оказался то ли племянником, то ли кузеном какой-то важной шишки в столичной газете, и шишка эта не забыла своего родственника даже за тюремной решёткой. Наружу всплыли десятки происшествий, зачастую таких, на фоне которых братья сами казались невинными детьми. Тогдашний директор получил грандиозный разнос, стоивший ему карьеры, а его преемник быстро начал заметать следы. Братья исчезли, как их и не было, остальных, засветившихся в журналистском расследовании, отправили кого в другие тюрьмы, кого в лазарет (с последующим переводом в морг — разумеется, по чистой случайности).

Так что Кроули действительно повезло — он застал только самых тихих и безобидных из всех (насколько это слово вообще было к ним применимо). И вообще отделался малой кровью, к нему если и приставали — то только поначалу, и то быстро отвязались, когда он смекнул, что достаточно просто поднимать побольше шума. Вот он и решил, что так будет всегда. Но прошло семь лет, в очередной раз сменилось руководство, — и Хейли было глубоко наплевать, что происходит по эту сторону от запертых тюремных ворот.

— И давно? — спросил он, когда они с Эйроном снова встретились вечером во дворе. На этот раз тот щеголял внушительным синяком на скуле, из-за которого правый глаз заплыл и почти не открывался. За обедом синяка не было.

Эйрон замялся, пробормотал что-то невразумительное, а потом встретился взглядом с Кроули — и сдался.

— Второй раз. После первого я там же и отлежался, на свободном матрасе. В работе санитаром есть свои преимущества, да? — он нервно рассмеялся.

Кроули молча протянул ему нераспакованную пачку сигарет. «Данхилл» с фильтром, чёрт, да за такие здесь и убить могли.

Сделать он всё равно ничего не мог. В тюрьмах никто ни за кого никогда не впрягается, себе же дороже выйдет, так что — каждый сам за себя. А Эйрон — мужик умный, в отличие от Линна и его компашки, он найдёт способ от них отвязаться. Должен найти.

— Ну, я не удивлён, — заметил Хастри, пожимая плечами. — Уж не обижайся, но твой дружок с виду — редкостный слюнтяй и терпила. Таких в жертвы и выбирают, поверь моему опыту.

— Да какой у тебя опыт, у детишек конфеты отбирал? — протянул Дуглас.

— Ой, завали, — Хастри скривился, что-то невнятно пробубнил. Потом перекусил-таки нитку зубами, сплюнул и снова принялся штопать дырку на колене. — Короче, пиздец твоему санитару, или он вздёрнется, или они с ним поразвлекаются несколько лет — а потом он всё равно вздёрнется.

Кроули поморщился. В юности он и сам, бывало... экспериментировал. Контркультура сексуальной революции, кислоты и рок-н-ролла, захлестнувшая мир, не прошла мимо консервативной старушки Британии. Не прошла она и мимо Кроули, который с энтузиазмом нырнул с головой в этот омут, — стоило только дорваться. И он действительно _дорвался_ , как и многие в то время, стремившиеся за пару лет наверстать то, чего всему миру не хватало веками.

Но его юность, вместе со всеми экспериментами, была _до_ тюрьмы — там она и осталась. А такие, как Линн, как братья-фермеры, как, на худой конец, те, с кем у Кроули в своё время состоялось, кхм, тесное знакомство, — они не экспериментировали. Они просто творили, что хотели, будто того, за что они сюда угодили, им было мало. Или решили, что теперь им терять нечего, вот и пошли вразнос — как Хастри или Майк, когда глумились над новичками. Но у Хастри были тормоза, Майку из-за контузии срывало крышу временами и ненадолго, — а эти оставались верны себе.

После начала эпидемии и бегства единственного врача не из числа заключённых лазарет превратился в гетто, куда надзиратели практически на заглядывали, спустив всё на тормозах. Хейли было плевать. Капитану охраны Сэму Норвуду, занявшему этот пост одновременно с новым директором, плевать было тем более. Вот Линн со своими дружками и почувствовал полную безнаказанность. Для него лазарет стал идеальным местом для «охоты», для таких, как Эйрон, — ещё одной тюрьмой внутри тюрьмы.

К концу лета, когда эпидемия пошла на спад, стало ясно, что не Линн был у них главным. Он как вернулся обратно в свою котельную — так больше и носа оттуда не высовывал, предпочитая обходить лазарет по кривой дуге, а Эйрон всё равно продолжал время от времени появляться с синяками и ссадинами. Или вовсе пропадал на несколько дней. Тогда-то у Кроули и появилась привычка наблюдать за дверью в жилой отсек.

— А твой приятель, оказывается, не такой уж и терпила, — сказал как-то Хастри, уныло встряхивая последнюю оставшуюся у него сигаретную пачку. Новая поставка ожидалась только через три дня, вместе с партией медикаментов, и Хастри страдал.

— Ты это о чём? — Кроули небрежно, как так и надо, выудил у него одну сигарету. Эйрона он не видел со вчерашнего дня, так что свои собственные запасы благополучно успел скурить. Хастри от такой наглости только глаза выпучил и рот раскрыл, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то. — Ну что? С друзьями надо делиться! Возлюби ближнего, как самого себя, ну и всякое такое.

— Не друг ты мне, Рыжий, — обиженно буркнул Хастри.

Дуглас их перебранки даже комментировать не стал.

— Уэллс на днях рассказывал, у него с Линном как раз смена была, — обычно он редко снисходил до разговоров, всё больше язвил или ворчал, поэтому Кроули мигом навострил уши. — Он же всегда в котельной запас бухла прячет, вот Линн надрался и начал языком чесать. Говорил, какая халява была в лазарете, он там быстро скорешился с такими же ублюдками, которых со всей тюрьмы туда перевели на время эпидемии. Сначала они просто тырили у больных сигареты и мелочь, да и вообще всё, что могли найти. А потом кто-то из них рассказал остальным, как развлекался в предыдущую свою отсидку. Как присматривался, как выбирал того, кто послабее, да на рожу не слишком страшен, как караулил в таком же лазарете, рядом с кладовой, как...

Дуглас явно наслаждался своим рассказом, наверняка даже от себя что-то присочинял по ходу дела, но у Кроули не было желания выслушивать подробности.

— А покороче можно?

— Ну да, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — Дуглас гаденько ухмыльнулся. Намёк попал в цель, и Кроули только каким-то чудом не полез немедленно бить ему морду. — В общем, они на нескольких так глаз положили. Трое больных и один санитар, тюфяк тюфяком, от него они точно проблем не ждали. Вот только в первый же раз он одному из них шприц в ногу воткнул с какой-то дрянью, другому заехал по лицу кюветой. Того, со шприцем, звали Андерс — его через пару дней увезла труповозка.

Хастри, кажется, даже забыл о своей обиде — переглянулся с Кроули, покачал головой, дескать, вот как бывает.

— Потом они уже были осмотрительнее, — продолжал Дуглас. — Зажимали в какой-нибудь угол и наваливались всей кучей, и всё равно — самим им тоже хорошо доставалось. Как-то раз потасовка была настолько шумная, что охране пришлось вмешаться. Твоего санитара втроём еле-еле оттащили и даже на несколько дней упрятали в карцер. Уэллс говорил — когда Линн об этом рассказывал, вид у него был, как у побитой собаки.

Уэллса тут все знали. Он был маленького роста, тощий и постоянно перемазан в саже, потому что торчал в котельной, даже когда не находился на смене. Колоритный тип и немного забавный, но боялись его все, как огня. Слухи о нём ходили самые разные, превращая его то в наркобарона, то вообще в главу мафии, — Уэллс от этих слухов только отмахивался. Не подтверждал их, но и не опровергал.

А ещё про Уэллса говорили, что за определённую плату он может организовать всё, что угодно. Подкупить охрану? Избить до полусмерти неугодного? Протащить на территорию тюрьмы жену, маму и весь цыганский табор с медведями? Любой каприз за ваши деньги. Не смог организовать? Значит, вы просто недостаточно заплатили.

Суммы, запрошенной Уэллсом за «небольшое физическое внушение» нескольким типам, у Кроули отродясь не водилось, и в тюрьме он такие деньги не заработал бы и за двадцать лет. А за те, что у него были, даже Хастри с Лиджером отказались помочь. Лиджер вообще покрутил пальцем у виска и предположил, что Кроули совсем ёбнулся, раз так жопу рвёт незнамо для кого.

А потом Эйрон пропал на целых две недели (снова угодил в карцер за драку — теперь это уже все знали), и у Кроули кончилось терпение.

— Где мне достать две сотни? — спросил он с порога, ввалившись в библиотеку. За последнее время он частенько сюда захаживал, так что Мэтти привык и даже перестал угрожать свернуть ему шею.

— Сейчас поищу, в карманах завалялись, — карманы в их униформе предусмотрены не были, но старик ворчал уже больше по привычке. — Ох, прости, в другой куртке оставил. Той самой, которая висит в гардеробной моего коттеджа. Кроули, ты за каким хером припёрся?

— Говорю же, деньги нужны, — Кроули с грохотом придвинул к себе стул, уселся на него задом наперёд и упёрся локтями в спинку. Голос он понижать даже не подумал, так что из-за единственного покосившегося стеллажа с книжками немедленно высунулась вихрастая голова какого-то пацана. Кроули состроил злобную физиономию, и голова пропала.

— А я тут каким боком? — Мэтти даже не оторвался от своей долбаной машинки, сосредоточенно стуча по клавишам. Звук получался премерзкий, потому что бил он по ним со всей силы со скоростью две клавиши в час. У Кроули уже через пять минут начинал дёргаться глаз.

— Слушай, ты половину тюрьмы к рукам прибрал. Может, знаешь, где можно быстро подзаработать честным трудом? Я всё умею, правда! А не умею — так научусь, я вообще способный!

Мэтти наконец соизволил посмотреть в его сторону. Даже очки на кончик носа сдвинул для пущей выразительности.

— Честным трудом ты себе здесь разве что геморрой заработаешь.— Очки были старые, в проволочной оправе, которая местами погнулась и облезла, а стёкла вообще держались на честном слове. — А нечестным — полицейскую дубинку в задницу. Так что давай, проваливай, и чтоб больше я тебя не видел.

— Вот смотри, я бы мог тебе очки починить. Скажем, за... — Кроули задумчиво пожевал губами, — две сотни? Что, нет? А за полторы? Хорошо, за сотню, только потому, что ты мой друг!

— Ты всё ещё здесь?

Кроули скривился, будто сжевал что-то несъедобное (сегодняшний обед из столовой, например), качнулся на стуле. Стул пронзительно скрипнул. Мэтти на этот звук никак не отреагировал, но всё-таки едва заметно поморщился.

Кроули повторил свой манёвр. И ещё. И ещё — на этот раз скрип получился поистине душераздирающий.

— Ну чего тебе? — не выдержал Мэтти. Даже очки стянул и развернулся к Кроули всем корпусом.

— Две. Сотни, — Кроули ослепительно улыбнулся. — И я отстану. Честное слово.

— О честности раньше надо было думать, — старик сплюнул сквозь зубы прямо на трухлявый дощатый пол. — Зачем тебе столько? И говори живее, у меня без тебя работы хватает.

«Вот оно», — мелькнула мысль. Идея была заведомо провальная, но Кроули вцепился в неё, как клещ, и подался вперёд, едва ли не нос к носу столкнувшись с Мэтти.

— Значит, вот какое дело...


	3. Chapter 3

После Рождества Эйрон Фелл больше не работал в лазарете. Просто в какой-то из тёмных промозглых декабрьских дней Мэтью Кетер, смотритель библиотеки в тюрьме Дорчестера, обратился к директору с просьбой выделить ему помощника. Наглость неслыханная — Фрэнсису Хейли до заключённых дела не было, и любого другого к нему не подпустили бы и на выстрел. Мэтти подпустили — и едва ли только из уважения к его преклонным годам. Хейли хоть и любил при каждом удобном случае ссылаться на библию, десять заповедей и чёрт-те что ещё (где-то там было и про почитание старших), но не до такой же степени.

Почему на самом деле Мэтти пользовался таким расположением вот уже третьего директора подряд (и это только на его памяти), Кроули не знал и знать не хотел. Он и так теперь был на побегушках у этого старого еврея, да и Эйрон, кстати говоря, тоже. Только он об этом пока не знал.

— Честно признаться, я немного... удивлён, — свой перевод в библиотеку Эйрон почти не комментировал. И удивлён — это было мягко сказано, он казался пришибленным и совершенно потерянным. Свежая ссадина на лбу это впечатление только усугубляла.

Кроули, едва ли не светившийся от гордости, хоть лампочку прикручивай, заметно сдулся. Признаваться в том, с чьей подачи Эйрон получил эту работу, как-то сразу расхотелось. Не то чтобы он ждал, что ему на шею бросятся с благодарными объятиями (хотя почему бы и нет?), но чёрт, всё-таки, он рассчитывал на больший энтузиазм.

— Ну, — промямлил он, потирая затылок, — в общем, как-то вот так. Тебе не нравится? — за собственный почти заискивающий тон резко захотелось дать себе в морду.

— О. Нет. То есть, да. То есть, нравится, — Эйрон окончательно запутался. — То есть, я даже не задумывался, как правильно сформулировать своё мнение, потому что его никто не спрашивал, так ведь?

Теперь в морду хотелось дать ему. У Кроули от таких заковыристых формулировок голова пухла.

— Проехали. Давай, хватай с того края. Если охрана увидит, что мы тут прохлаждаемся — в зубы получим оба.

Честно сказать — Кроули был зол, и выместить свою злость мог разве что только на тяжеленной деревянной скамье, которую они вдвоём волокли через весь двор, от главных ворот до неприметной кособокой постройки в самом дальнем углу. И ведь сам во всём виноват. Хотел, как лучше, помочь хотел, а получилось... Ну да, как всегда.

Конечно же, денег он тогда достать не смог. Но Мэтти, сам о том не подозревая, подкинул ему идею получше. Теперь Эйрон вместо лазарета работал помощником в библиотеке (должность абсолютно фиктивная, учитывая, что по назначению библиотекой никто давно уже не пользовался), где был в относительной безопасности, а взамен должен был выполнять для Мэтти всякие мелкие поручения. Ну и Кроули тоже — на нём-то старикашка, чтоб его в аду черти драли, и отыгрывался в первую очередь.

Вот тогда и выяснилось, сколько всего на самом деле прибрал к рукам Мэтти.

Через него проходила вся почта, как входящая, так и исходящая, — и разумеется, каждую строчку он изучал едва ли не под лупой, докладывая директору обо всём, что казалось ему подозрительным. То есть, в тюрьмах и так речи не было ни о какой тайне переписки, но одно дело — когда письма проверяет сонный толстожопый надзиратель, думающий только о том, чтобы побыстрее свалить домой, и совсем другое — когда этим занимается такой же заключённый. Который знает все хитрости и все шифровки, и у которого в запасе уйма времени.

Но кроме писем был целый сейф (в тюремной-то библиотеке!), к которому Мэтти никого не подпускал и на десять шагов. А ещё старенькая покосившаяся часовня во дворе. Чёрт, Кроули даже не подозревал о том, что в Дорчестере была часовня! А она была, и с подачи Мэтти директор Хейли отдал распоряжение о её реставрации. В интервью для местной газеты он полчаса распинался про то, что превратит эту часовню в настоящий Храм Божий, который послужит примером для остальных. Там ещё что-то про путеводную звезду во мраке было, но Кроули не вчитывался, основательно загрузившись размышлениями о том, как полусгнивший сарай может стать каким-то там храмом.

— Напомни, почему мы этим занимаемся? — спросил Эйрон, когда они буквально повалились на землю от изнеможения. Он весь раскраснелся и тяжело дышал, по лицу градом стекал пот. Кроули наверняка выглядел не лучше.

— В душе не ебу, — искренне признался он. Мэтти, пердун старый, не предупреждал, что им придётся таскать на своём горбу церковные лавки, которые весили, должно быть, целую тонну.

Они так уже целую дюжину перетаскали, и ещё штук пять или шесть осталось. Но это потом, а пока у них были законные полчаса перерыва. Кроули ещё в самом начале скинул тёплую куртку, и сейчас мёрзлая земля неприятно холодила спину, да и воспаление лёгких так можно было схватить как нехер делать, но сил шевелиться всё равно не было. Плевать. Потом. Всё потом. И лавки, и мешки с цементом, и ободряющие вопли бригадира Гейба (хоть бы помог, мразина, вместо того чтобы так орать).

К осени семьдесят третьего полусгнивший сарай превратился если не в Храм Божий (путеводную звезду и далее по тексту), то во вполне приличную часовенку. Немного переборщили с пафосностью внутреннего убранства, как казалось Кроули, но он всегда был далёк от религии и потому оставил своё мнение при себе. Ну и ещё при Хастри. И при Дугласе. В общем, о том, как продвигалась стройка, и что обо всём этом думал сам Кроули, знали все, кому он успевал присесть на уши.

Потому что Кроули было скучно. С бригадой Гейба он не слишком ладил, самого Гейба терпеть не мог (и это было взаимно — по крайней мере, Гейб называл его «мой милый мальчик» с такой ядовитой улыбкой, что завяла даже искусственная еловая ветка, воткнутая в притолоку), а Эйрон помогал на стройке только поначалу. Потом Мэтти окончательно забрал его к себе в библиотеку и усадил за бумажки. 

Что ж, Эйрону это определённо пошло на пользу. Линн, весной снова воссоединившийся со своими дружками, иногда караулил его возле лазарета или в душевых, но обычно они ограничивались только сальными взглядами да парой-тройкой красноречивых жестов. Пару раз возникала потасовка, заканчивающаяся несколькими синяками и царапинами для обеих сторон. Однажды свидетелем этому стал Кроули — и не выдержал, решил вмешаться. За ним прибежали и Хастри с Лиджером, быстро смекнувшие, на чьей стороне будет силовое превосходство. Свалку разгоняли уже с охраной, все участники получили по три дня в карцере (а Линн в довесок — ещё и ботинком по яйцам), и после этого мир и благодать царили целый месяц.

К концу года Эйрона было не узнать. Он немного пополнел (на тюремном-то хрючеве!), обзавёлся потрёпанным, но добротным пиджаком, в котором ему даже разрешили ходить (в пределах библиотеки, разумеется), и очками для чтения. С пишущей машинкой он управлялся в разы быстрее Мэтти, которого уже зрение начинало подводить, да и руки болели, и постепенно вся корреспонденция отошла ему. Мэтти только по-прежнему строчил директору доносы да периодически копошился в своём сейфе.

Спустя полтора года после того, как Эйрон стал помощником библиотекаря, пришло постановление об условно-досрочном освобождении Мэтью Абрахама Кетера, пробывшего в дорчестерской тюрьме сорок шесть лет.

— Пиздец, — ёмко резюмировал Дуглас, затягиваясь. Из их компании он пробыл здесь дольше всех, почти двадцать лет, — и всё равно, это ни в какое сравнение не шло с сорока шестью годами.

Эйрон — с недавних пор он всё чаще подсаживался к ним, или, вернее, это они подсаживались к нему и к Кроули, — мусолил кончик карандаша, делая пометки в замызганном блокноте. Этот блокнот он повсюду с собой таскал, и периодически начинал что-то быстро-быстро писать, буквально по два или три слова. Как он сам говорил — для тренировки памяти.

— Всю эту неделю Мэтти только и говорит, что о своём освобождении, — он пожал плечами, нарисовал ещё одну закорючку и захлопнул блокнот. — Должно быть, он этому очень рад.

— Ну ещё бы, — усмехнулся Кроули.

Он провёл в Дорчестере уже девять лет, а ощущение было такое, будто попал сюда только вчера. Или наоборот — будто всегда здесь был. Эта мысль неприятно царапнула где-то на краю сознания, и Кроули поспешил от неё отмахнуться. Не вышло.

— Везучий старый хрен, — завистливо вздохнул Лиджер. — Поди, валяется сейчас на нарах, пырится в потолок и думает о том, что будет делать, когда выйдет. Вот вы, парни, о чём бы думали? Я, может, женюсь наконец, раз до тюрьмы не сложилось. Уеду в Уэльс, у меня там родичи живут, буду работать на ферме. А потом и на свою собственную накоплю, буду овец разводить.

— Тебе здесь баранов не хватило? — прыснул Хастри. Кроули и Эйрон подхватили его смех.

— Да иди ты нахер, — Лиджер швырнул в него горсть песка, чем вызвал только новый приступ хохота.

— А я после освобождения открою автосалон, — сообщил Кроули, когда наконец отсмеялся. — Лучший во всей Британии. И обязательно — с огромной площадкой для тест-драйва.

— Да кто тебе автосалон доверит, дурья ты башка, — Хастри окончательно развеселился.

— Не топчись грязными сапогами реальности по воздушным замкам моей мечты!

Подзатыльники от Дугласа они с Хастри схлопотали одновременно.

— Идиоты, — проворчал он, прикуривая очередную сигарету. Кажется, уже четвёртую подряд. — Не будет никакого «после». Вы отсюда если и выйдете — то дряхлыми стариками с артритом и недержанием мочи. А таким одна дорога — на свалку. Для каждого из нас «после» означает «шесть футов». Или под землёй, или под потолком, выбирайте.

Умел же он испортить всё веселье.

Через несколько дней Мэтью Абрахама Кетера нашли мёртвым в собственной камере, запертой на все замки. Врач, в упор глядя на гематомы по всему телу и широкую багровую полосу на шее, выдвинул официальную версию — инфаркт. Старенький ведь был, сердце не выдержало таких бурных переживаний из-за предстоящего освобождения.

Уэллс, разумеется, ничего об этом не знал. Как и всегда в подобных случаях, тут даже Дуглас был бессилен что-либо выведать.

Шестью футами старика Мэтти стала могильная яма.

* * *

Библиотека перешла в полное распоряжение Эйрона Фелла. А вместе с ней — вся почта и часовня в придачу, только сейф охрана забрала сразу же, в день смерти Мэтти. Хотя Эйрон говорил, что раньше — Норвуд и пара его ребят покрепче весь предыдущий вечер крутились возле библиотеки, будто нарочно ждали отбой.

— Два года тут работаю, но не помню, чтобы ты хоть одно письмо отправил, — признался как-то Эйрон. Зимой, когда во дворе становилось совсем невыносимо из-за сырости и ледяного пронизывающего ветра с моря, они все перерывы проводили в библиотеке. Кроули даже великодушно согласился не курить в опасной близости от книг.

— Не пишу я писем, — отмахнулся он. — Нахера? Только бумагу зря переводить.

— Тебя послушать — так что угодно будет напрасным переводом бумаги, — Эйрон чуть улыбнулся. Хитро так, с искорками в сероватых глазах. Или всё-таки зелёных? — Писем ты не пишешь, книг не читаешь, а всё равно постоянно сидишь здесь. Неужели ты находишь моё общество настолько привлекательным? Если так, то я польщён.

— Прекрати выражаться, как престарелый профессор, — Кроули швырнул в него брошюрой-каталогом электродрелей, которую сцапал со стола, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Интересно, как она тут оказалась?

— Я просто хотел сказать, что рад тебе, — Эйрон захлопал глазами с таким невинным видом, что Кроули мгновенно перестал злиться и всё ему простил. Вообще всё. Авансом.

В следующий свой визит Кроули сидел уже на полу, в окружении кучи книг, и зачитывал Эйрону их названия. А потом раскладывал по стопкам. Занятие абсолютно бессмысленное, по его мнению, всё равно библиотеку посещали полтора инвалида (очевидно, перепутавшие дверь с уборной), но Эйрон настаивал на необходимости инвентаризации. А когда Эйрон настаивал, опустив очки на кончик носа и сосредоточенно хмуря светлые брови, отказать ему было невозможно. Кроули бы даже посмеялся, что Эйрон относился к библиотеке слишком трепетно, как к своему детищу, — если бы это в этой шутке была хоть доля шутки.

— У тебя есть образование? — спросил он однажды. И как всегда, застал этим вопросом врасплох.

— Ну... — Кроули растерялся. — Школу я закончил, да. А из колледжа меня попёрли. За драку, — добавил он зачем-то.

— А другие твои сверстники? — полюбопытствовал Эйрон. И тут же поспешно добавил: — Прости, если я лезу не в своё дело, ты можешь не отвечать, если вдруг не хочешь.

— Да ладно, херня, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Кстати, у меня тут очередная Библия, пора уже под них отдельную полку выделять, — он повертел в руках потрёпанный томик. — Так вот, сверстники. Нас тогда в колледж-то поступило человек пять со всей школы. Окончили двое. Не скажу за остальных, а лично я просто хотел сменить обстановку. Ну, знаешь, студенческая жизнь и всякое такое.

Обстановку ты действительно сменил, — ехидно хихикнуло подсознание. На целых дцать лет сменил. И чего тебе, идиоту, дома не сиделось?

— Знаю, — вежливо кивнул Эйрон, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались.

Кроули и не вспомнил бы об этом разговоре, если бы через пару месяцев не застал в библиотеке Майка. Этот угрюмый пятидесятилетний верзила, едва уместившийся на рассохшемся табурете, что-то старательно выводил на листе бумаги. Даже кончик языка высунул от усердия.

В жанрах искусства Кроули не разбирался, но теперь точно мог описать, как выглядит сюрреализм.

Эйрон подхватил его под локоть и отвёл в сторону прежде, чем он успел бы озвучить эту мысль.

— Ты знал, что он работал на родительской ферме с восьми лет? — спросил Эйрон вполголоса. Кроули отрицательно мотнул головой. — Отец умер, мать в одиночку не вытянула бы его и малолетних сестёр. А потом началась война. Потом контузия, инвалидность, нищенская пенсия, нужно было как-то выживать... И вот сейчас он хочет наверстать.

— Я знал, что он насмерть забил лопатой подростка, воровавшего у него яблоки. И довёл до самоубийства одного из заключённых, — мрачно пробормотал Кроули. Эйрон на это ничего не сказал, только поджал губы и отвернулся. Кроули стало стыдно, он даже решил извиниться, но тут его осенило. — Погоди-ка. То есть, ты что — школу тут устроил?

Эйрон вздохнул.

— Один ученик — маловато для школы, — неохотно признался он. — Да и я не педагог, я не смогу дать ему полноценное образование. Не говоря уж о... книгах, — он красноречиво покосился на одинокий стеллаж.

Кроули машинально кивнул.

— Ну ты даёшь, — протянул он, всё ещё разглядывая, как Майк корпит над своей писаниной. Чутьём он понимал, что прямо сейчас что-то изменилось, не только для Майка или Эйрона, но и для него самого тоже. И пока ещё он не мог сказать, что думает — или чувствует — по этому поводу.

— Я ведь вижу, что могу сделать что-то полезное для... таких, как Майк, — продолжал Эйрон. Он говорил тихо, почти шёпотом, и Кроули приходилось прислушиваться. — И для тех, кто раньше платил Мэтти за письма. Может быть, для Хастри тоже, для Дугласа или для тебя. Многим здесь можно помочь, а у меня руки связаны. Я и сам нахожусь в том же положении, что и они, какая тут помощь?

— Ну и идеи у тебя, — Кроули покачал головой.

— А ты как думаешь, Тони?

Как он думает? Кроули думал, что Эйрон выбрал не самое подходящее место для того, чтобы заниматься спасением заблудших душ. Девяносто процентов местных головорезов спасать поздно, для них самым гуманным выходом будет просто пристрелить.

Примерно эти соображения он и озвучил. Эйрон тогда ничего не сказал.

А в следующее воскресенье (выходной для всех заключённых), когда они вдвоём разбирали подшивки старых журналов, в библиотеку нагрянула стайка из пяти или шести парней. Всем им было лет по двадцать пять максимум, все они по тем или причинам не получили даже среднее образование, и все горели желанием попасть в «класс мистера Фелла».

— Тони, ты мне объяснишь, что здесь происходит? — спросил изрядно офигевший «мистер Фелл».

— А чего сразу я? — осклабился Кроули, очень стараясь не сиять от гордости. И незаметно, как ему казалось, делая знаки новоиспечённым ученикам, чтобы они его не выдавали. — Я тут не при чём!

— Ладно, тогда приберегу слова благодарности для того, кто «при чём», — невозмутимо пробормотал Эйрон и решительно нацепил на нос очки.

В этот момент Кроули очень хотелось сломать ему парочку рёбер. Или придушить. Желательно — в объятиях.


	4. Chapter 4

Январь семьдесят пятого выдался на редкость холодным. В Дорчестере и так топили не ахти, а тут совсем труба настала. Тощий Кроули мёрз постоянно, жиденькая куртка на свалявшейся вате нихера не грела. Хейли трясся над стареньким генератором, который работал только в половину мощности и периодически сам собой выключался, а новый покупать никто не собирался. Спасибо, что хоть в камерах отопление всё-таки было. Хозяйственным территориям повезло меньше, работать приходилось в верхней одежде. В библиотеке вообще стоял дубак, а стены почернели от плесени. Эйрон тогда много возмущался по этому поводу, даже несколько раз обращался к директору. Разумеется, безрезультатно. А однажды не выдержал — пошёл напрямую к Уэллсу в котельную, видимо, хотел дать ему денег, чтобы тот втихаря немного подкрутил генератор.

Тогда-то его и припёрли. Кроули не знал точно, сам он в тот момент работал, но слышал краем уха — Эйрона выследили и загнали за котельную, в тесный закуток между стеной и забором. Конечно же, о том, что там произошло, никто ничего не знал (не помог даже такой универсальный инструмент для восстановления памяти, как пинок под дых), никто ничего не видел и вообще. Пара человек слышали шум потасовки, но разумеется, и с места не сдвинулись.

На две недели Эйрон вернулся в лазарет — только теперь уже в качестве пациента. Кроули от таких новостей как с цепи сорвался: из-за какой-то ерунды нахамил Дугласу, подрался с Хастри (охрана об этом не узнала не иначе как чудом), и наверняка добрался бы и до Линна, но того после нападения на Эйрона самого упрятали в карцер. Его возвращения Кроули ждал с таким нетерпением, что готов был считать минуты.

Не дождался.

* * *

Кроули прижал ладонь ко рту. Содержимое желудка наружу всё ещё просилось, но так стало вроде бы полегче. Нестерпимо хотелось отвернуться, но он заставил себя смотреть. Кто-то в толпе, кажется, Гейб, менторским тоном вещал про закон кармы, и Кроули подумал — если бы этот закон и впрямь работал, в Дорчестере давно бы уже начался Апокалипсис.

В газетах, писавших про дело Линна, не было фотографий жертвы. Если только издалека и со стыдливыми прямоугольничками цензуры, так что не в счёт. Но Кроули почему-то не сомневался, что лицо того парня выглядело так же, как сейчас выглядело лицо самого Линна. С той лишь разницей, что Линн всё ещё был жив, только — на своё счастье — потерял сознание. Кровь, залившая разбитый рот, пузырилась от дыхания, и Кроули, сам не зная зачем, начал считать, сколько времени проходит между выдохами. Раз от раза эти промежутки увеличивались.

— А вы чего уставились? — от зычного голоса Сэма Норвуда толпа вздрогнула и расступилась. — Живо сдриснули, не на что тут смотреть!

Да, Норвуд не торопился. Бесчувственное тело Линна нашли во дворе, в крохотном закутке позади котельной, и сразу же побежали за надзирателями. Молоденький сержант, оказавшийся поблизости, позеленел и едва не хлопнулся в обморок аккурат рядом с Линном, но, надо отдать ему должное, — всё-таки справился с собой и послал за командиром. И только после этого его вывернуло. Гейб, неизменно державшийся так, будто был на светском приёме, а не в тюрьме, протянул ему носовой платок и, поддерживая под локоть, отвёл в сторонку, по дороге разглагольствуя о карме. Сержант покорно тащился следом, похоже, вообще слабо отображая реальность.

Линна унесли в лазарет спустя полчаса, а машина из городской реанимации и вовсе приехала только к вечеру. Кроули не взялся бы утверждать, что к тому моменту там было, кого спасать.

Уэллс и на этот раз ничего никому не рассказал, но сейчас в этом уже не было нужды. Кроули видел его на месте происшествия — он стоял, подпирая спиной стену котельной, и курил с отсутствующим видом, будто ничего не случилось, будто он тут просто на перерыв вышел. А потом они случайно встретились взглядами — Кроули резко захотелось съёжиться, уменьшиться в размерах, а лучше вообще испариться, — и Уэллс чуть заметно кивнул.

Честно признаться, первой мыслью Кроули было: «Чёрт подери, откуда он взял две сотни?», и только потом до него дошло, что безобидный тихоня Эйрон, похоже, стал инициатором заказного убийства. И это открытие стало для него громом среди ясного неба, хотя, если подумать, — чему тут удивляться?

Кроули провёл девять лет бок о бок с людьми, совершавшими грабежи и убийства. Мозг уже на автомате дорисовывал к каждому новому лицу «послужной список» из зала суда, совсем как в той игре, которую они с Эйроном когда-то придумали, раскуривая одну на двоих сигарету. На Эйроне-то эта система и дала сбой. О нём так и не удалось ничего разузнать (и не то чтобы Кроули так сильно этого хотел), а вёл он себя, как обычный человек. В смысле, совсем обычный. Делился сигаретами, пожимал руку при встрече, поправлял лацканы своего «библиотечного» пиджака. Смеялся. Не брезговал и не шарахался. Гейб вон тоже старался держаться нарочито свободно, будто находился у себя дома: вычищал до блеска убитые в хлам ботинки, якшался с надзирателями и рассуждал о ценах на фондовой бирже, а всё равно это было не то. Такие, как Гейб, пытались возвыситься на фоне остальных и тем самым доказать свою «нормальность», а Эйрон ни над кем не возвышался. Просто был собой — и, гори оно всё синим пламенем, если бы он заявил, что невиновен, — Кроули бы ему поверил. Сразу. Ничуточки не сомневаясь.

Ну что ж, это было просто очередное подтверждение тому, что в Дорчестер просто так не попадают.

Сам Эйрон ни разу не коснулся этой темы. Его не было во дворе, когда нашли Линна, но, в отличие от многих других любопытных, он даже не пытался расспрашивать Кроули. Наоборот — на следующие несколько недель он замкнулся в себе и всячески избегал встреч, ссылаясь на занятость. Дескать, тяжко быть учителем, занятия отнимают уйму времени и сил, и на болтовню с приятелем уже ничего не остаётся.

Ну-ну.

Той весной шесть из шести парней, включая Майка, занимавшихся по воскресеньям в библиотеке, получили сертификат о среднем образовании. Кроули не удержался — пришёл с поздравлениями, и Эйрон обрадовался ему так искренне, будто и не было ничего. О Линне никто не вспоминал.

Благодарные ученики как-то ухитрились раздобыть бутылку неплохого джина, которую всей толпой тут же и распили — кроме Майка, который после контузии не пил совсем. Поэтому Майк стоял на стрёме, следя, чтобы их не спалил никто из охраны. Кроули его не узнавал. Он-то привык считать Майка не слишком умным солдафоном, жестоким и склонным к внезапным вспышкам агрессии (во время которых мог запросто переломать рёбра любому, кто попался под горячую руку), а вот поди ж ты. Майк оставался Майком, он был грубоват и излишне прямолинеен, и шутил невпопад, а потом единственный же и смеялся над своими шутками, но именно Майк, со слов Эйрона, был самым старательным из всех. Он весь вечер с горящими глазами рассуждал о том, что узнал во время этих занятий (больше всего ему понравилась математика), и ни на минуту не выпускал из рук свой сертификат. А под конец, когда уже пора было расходиться, едва не разрыдался, хоть и был кристально трезв.

Впрочем, тогда вообще все были трезвыми. Одна бутылка на семерых взрослых мужчин — это несерьёзно. Кроули так и сказал. А потом пообещал, что на ближайший праздник непременно достанет что-нибудь ещё. Дальше разговор плавно перетёк в рассказы о его алкогольных подвигах, в лицах и по ролям — Кроули очень старался, изображая настоящий театр одного актёра. Эйрон смеялся до слёз. Разумеется, Кроули тут же решил, что будет устраивать такое почаще.

Это был первый день за десять с лишним лет, когда ему не хотелось напиться вусмерть.

А летом дорчестерская тюрьма оказалась на грани закрытия.

По слухам, директор Хейли одну за другой провалил несколько инспекций от королевской тюремной службы. Одних только санитарных нарушений выявили штук десять — и это ещё даже не заходя внутрь. Крыша ремонтной мастерской протекала (и уже четвёртый год с этим боролись, переставляя вёдра под бреши, — Хастри был в восторге), на смотровой вышке на лестнице не досчитались ступенек, надзирателей не хватало, а штатный врач во время визита проверяющих был под ЛСД. И попытался зарезать Норвуда медицинским шпателем, приняв его за взбесившуюся кушетку. Конечно, определённая сумма, случайно оказавшаяся в определённом месте, решила бы большинство проблем. Но в бухгалтерии зияли дыры, размером с весь Дорсет, деньги улетали непонятно куда и непонятно на что, а Хейли был то ли слишком глуп, то ли слишком ленив, чтобы в этом разобраться. То ли и то, и другое сразу.

Поговаривали, что Фрэнсиса Хейли в Дорчестер буквально сослали за какие-то косяки на прежнем месте службы. Если бы он ещё и здесь напортачил — его карьере точно настал бы пиздец. А к этому всё и шло.

Кроули, по большому счёту, было наплевать. Ну выгонят Хейли — найдётся другой, чуть лучше или чуть хуже, в целом они все одинаковые. А не найдётся (потому что кому вообще нужна эта дыра?) — так их всех просто переведут куда-нибудь в другое место. В Эксетер или Ченнингс-Вуд, а может быть, даже на остров Портленд. В Портленде должно быть хорошо, там море рядом. И пляж.

От пляжа Кроули точно бы не отказался. Зимой он нещадно мёрз, сейчас же буквально плавился от жары. Как назло, ему уже который день даже работать приходилось на улице, прямо под палящим солнцем, а ещё под бдительным присмотром сразу двоих охранников, потому что занимался он заменой проводки на смотровых вышках, откуда сбежать было как нехуй делать. Конечно, если вас не держат на прицеле два мордоворота. Тут не то что не сбежишь — в сортир лишний раз не отпросишься. Кроули вообще от греха подальше помалкивал — не хотелось «случайно» свалиться с пятиметровой высоты. Вот молчание-то его особенно угнетало.

Поэтому Кроули отрывался после работы, и обычно его жертвой становился Эйрон — единственный, кто не посылал его нахуй (как Дуглас) и не швырялся тяжёлыми предметами (как Хастри), а приветливо улыбался и указывал на стул, приглашая присесть.

К тому же, в библиотеке было почти прохладно, так что Кроули просто растекался по предложенному стулу безвольной амёбой и громко жаловался на жизнь. Или делился новостями, сплетнями и всем, что удавалось узнать за день.

То, что и в самой библиотеке что-то поменялось, он заметил не сразу. А когда заметил — так и замер с открытым ртом.

— Сейф? — спросил он наконец, переводя взгляд на Эйрона, а потом — снова на подозрительно знакомый небольшой сейф у стены. — Аз, откуда?

— Кажется, мои обязанности несколько... увеличатся, — осторожно сказал Эйрон после долгой паузы. И пожал плечами. — Признаться, я сам ещё не до конца понимаю, что происходит. Но что-то происходит, Тони.

— Да я, блядь, вижу, — протянул Кроули.

Происходило не «что-то». Происходила полная неебическая хуйня. По крайней мере, именно такое выражение употребил Хастри, и Кроули даже из вредности не смог придумать возражений.

— Напомни мне свернуть тебе шею, когда ты в следующий раз попросишь меня помочь в «одном малюсеньком дельце», — пропыхтел Хастри, с трудом разгибая затёкшую спину. — Мразь ты конечно, Рыжий.

У Кроули хватило сил только на то, чтобы показать ему средний палец. Ну кто ж знал, что грёбаные книжки окажутся такими тяжёлыми?

И что их окажется не «пара ящиков», а четыре пары.

На то, чтобы разобрать эти ящики, ушёл ещё целый день. Кроули даже великодушно отпустили с работы. Ну как отпустили — пришёл Норвуд собственной персоной, изобразил самую доброжелательную из своих гримас (от которой мороз по коже продирал) и замогильным голосом сообщил, что ежели Кроули «немедленно не притащит свой тощий зад в библиотеку», то... В библиотеку Кроули не то что прибежал — телепортировался, Норвуд даже не закончил оглашать весь список того, что его ждало в случае неповиновения.

Через два дня после книг привезли новый стеллаж для них. Кроули и правда чуть спину не сорвал, тягая доски для этой громадины, а потом ещё и со стремянки свалился, когда прикручивал верхние полки. Эйрон даже не смеялся — помог ему подняться, едва ли не силком усадил на стул и больше к шкафам не подпускал, в одиночку закончив сборку. Кроули тогда ещё удивился, что бывший юрист, который наверняка ничего тяжелее книжек и в руках-то не держал, вполне сносно управляется с инструментами.

— У меня было много свободного времени, — уклончиво объяснил Эйрон.

О том, как он вообще смог выбить себе кучу книг (явно не новых, но тем не менее) и целый шкаф под них, он не говорил. Отмазка «попросил у директора» никуда не годилась. Хейли бы быстрее удавился, чем купил бы хоть табуретку, что уж говорить про книги. Его вообще скоро с должности попрут, а тюрьму закроют — а он будет с библиотекой возиться? Кому она вообще нужна, кроме Эйрона?

Кроули так и сказал. Прямым текстом. Эйрон, разумеется, обиделся и несколько дней с ним не разговаривал.

— Просто мистер Хейли — просвещённый человек, и он понимает, как для заключённых важна возможность получить образование в стенах тюрьмы, — проговорил Эйрон, с достоинством одёргивая пиджак. Этому достоинству не мешало даже то, что прямо сейчас он буквально выталкивал Кроули из библиотеки. — А для образования нужны книги, да будет тебе известно.

Разумеется, Кроули не поверил ни единому слову (ну ладно, часть про необходимость книг для образования выглядела убедительной), но через некоторое время всё-таки сам пришёл извиняться.

— Прости, — выдохнул он с чувством. — Был неправ. Пойдём покурим?

— Да, — кивнул Эйрон. — Ты был неправ.

— Какая же ты сволочь.

— Знаю, друг мой, знаю, — Эйрон улыбнулся, похлопал его по плечу — и протянул распечатанную сигаретную пачку. — И я тоже был неправ.

Кроули хмыкнул, немедленно выуживая одну сигарету и заправляя её за ухо. В знак примирения они в тот вечер проторчали во дворе до самого отбоя. У Кроули под конец совсем заледенели руки, как бы он их не прятал в рукава куртки, но всё равно — он бы так и до утра просидел.

Во всём явно был виноват чёртов сейф.

Кроули и раньше подозревал, что покойный Мэтти что-то химичил вместе с прежними директорами, а в сейф прятал явно не результаты своих анализов. А теперь, получается, химичил и Эйрон. По своей воле или нет — но Хейли втянул его во что-то, что пахло очень и очень подозрительно. Тюрьмой пахло — сказал бы Кроули, но они, блядь, и так находились в тюрьме.

Которую больше никто не собирался закрывать.

Эта новость пришла аккурат перед Новым годом и спустя три месяца после того, как началось расширение библиотеки. Очередная комиссия «сверху» постановила, что в Дорчестере всё замечательно, нарушений нет, заключённые сыты и довольны жизнью до усрачки. Разумеется, по факту эта комиссия не продвинулась дальше директорского кабинета. Санфорд в тот день мыл полы в административном корпусе, он и рассказал, что из-за двери периодически доносились взрывы смеха и звон стаканов, а от выползших наружу членов комиссии за милю несло дорогим коньяком. Директор сразу же сгрёб Санфорда в объятия, пожал ему руку и сделал несколько фото для газеты. Норвуд при этом плотоядно скалился откуда-то из-за спины фотографа, так что Санфорду ничего не оставалось, кроме как улыбаться, кивать и вообще всеми силами изображать неземное счастье.

А ещё через несколько недель Эйрон едва не опоздал к отбою, но вместо нагоняя от дежурного офицера получил... да ничего он не получил. Ни выговора, ни предупреждения, ни единого грубого слова не было сказано в его адрес, хотя Йетс за малейшее нарушение дисциплины гонял и в хвост, и в гриву.

Потом это повторилось. И ещё раз. И ещё. Среди заключённых поползли сплетни, что как-то слишком часто тихоня библиотекарь пропадает в директорском кабинете. Кроули этим сплетникам готов был головы поотрывать. Но для начала — оторвать голову самому Эйрону, который снова изображал из себя ужасно занятого. То у него занятия (к весне нашлись ещё трое, кто хотел учиться), то обновление каталога (какой, к хуям, каталог, если они вдвоём эти грёбаные книжонки разбирали?), то ещё какие-то срочные дела.

Кроули нужен был повод, чтобы припереть Эйрона к стенке и объяснить наконец, что они все тут в одной лодке. И повод нашёлся быстро.

В середине апреля семьдесят шестого года в библиотеку тюрьмы города Дорчестер приехала ещё одна партия книг.


	5. Chapter 5

И не только книг.

— Аз, ты это видел? — Кроули даже присвистнул, осторожно разворачивая упаковочную бумагу, в которую в несколько слоёв было замотано что-то большое и тяжёлое. — Охренеть!

В бумагу был завёрнут проигрыватель. Видавший виды, с паутиной царапин на боках и даже парочкой вмятин, но самый настоящий, мать его, проигрыватель. В Дорчестере из всех развлечений было только радио, по вечерам шуршавшее в комнате отдыха, кинотеатр, да стол для пинг-понга. По радио передавали в основном новости и репортажи со спортивных матчей, в кинотеатре крутили какую-то унылую морализаторскую хрень, а пинг-понг Кроули забраковал почти сразу, потому что заебался бегать за улетавшим чёрт-те куда мячиком. Кроули вообще считал Дорчестер самой унылой тюрьмой на планете (не то чтобы ему было с чем сравнить, но когда его это останавливало?), а о проигрывателе с пластинками ныл регулярно. До заключения у него был свой собственный — японский Сони, последняя модель с кучей наворотов. Да что там. С его слов, в какой-нибудь Америке ещё лет двадцать назад проигрыватели уже были в каждой дыре, а старушка Британия до сих пор торчит в каменном веке.

Эйрон в ответ на его жалобы только вздыхал и ворчал, что ничего не понимает в технике. Кроули ржал и называл его старпёром. Эйрон дулся. А сейчас, его же ж бога в душу мать, — в руках у Кроули был проигрыватель. И он ни секунды не сомневался в том, чья это инициатива.

Во второй коробке нашлась и стопка конвертов. Кроули едва не заскулил от восторга, перебирая их по одному, любовно поглаживая обтрёпанные края.

— Ну ты даёшь, — выдохнул он наконец. И не удержался-таки от ехидного замечания: — А как же «тишина в библиотеке»?

— Хорошая музыка ещё никогда никому не повредила, — заметил Эйрон с важным видом. Очень важным. Настолько важным, что сам едва держался, чтобы не засмеяться. — И вообще, классическая музыка благотворно влияет на духовное развитие личности, если ты не знал.

— Ага. Поэтому тут лежат пластинки Битлз, — Кроули помахал в воздухе одним из конвертов. Вытянул шею, разглядывая надписи на остальных. — И Чака Берри. О, даже Боб Дилан есть. Я его уже только здесь услышал.

— Оу, — Эйрон мгновенно смутился. — Честно признаться, права выбора у меня не было, поэтому что прислали — то прислали. Думаю, духовно развиваться можно и под Битлз.

— Ещё как можно! — заверил его Кроули. Он сам в своё время собрал все их пластинки, чуть ли не в первых рядах караулил у музыкальных магазинов в ожидании новинок. А потом его упрятали в вонючий каменный мешок, и хуй ему теперь, а не музыкальные магазины. От этой мысли стало тошно, даже на корне языка загорчило, но, ей-богу, тонкий картонный конверт самую малость, а всё же примирял с действительностью. — Аз, ты просто гений, и я тебя обожаю.

Язык себе захотелось оторвать тут же. Оторвать и в задницу засунуть, ему там как раз самое место. Кроули, конечно, излишней тактичностью не страдал и за словом в карман не лез, но всему же надо знать меру. Хер пойми, что это сейчас было, то ли издёвка, то ли чересчур похожие на неё сантименты. Первое слишком подло, второе слишком глупо — их вообще следует сдавать на входе вместе с личными вещами. Кто знает, правда, вернут потом или нет.

Эйрон никак не стал это комментировать. Скотина вежливая — сейчас Кроули за эту вежливость готов был его расцеловать. Но, к счастью, ума хватило воздержаться.

— Давай что-нибудь поставим? — неожиданно предложил он. Настолько неожиданно, что сам себе удивился. — Надо же проверить, вдруг эта штуковина вообще не работает.

Эйрон с сомнением покосился на настенные библиотечные часы. Они отставали минут на десять и вообще на ладан дышали, как и всё здесь, но сейчас и их хватило.

— Уже почти семь, — извиняющимся, будто он лично был в этом виноват, заметил Эйрон. — Нехорошо получится, если мы опоздаем на вечернюю службу. Да ещё и в воскресенье.

Кроули закатил глаза. «Нехорошо», как же. Да чёртов Хейли с них живьём шкуру сдерёт. Господин директор был человеком... весьма набожным. Хотя нет. Не набожным — напрочь ёбнутым фанатиком, из той породы, что истово молятся перед едой, толкают речи про благочестие и смирение, а недостаточно благочестивых (и особенно — недостаточно смиренных) могут и на мыло пустить. Кроули из всей этой религиозной хероборы любил только часть про превращение воды в вино, остальное благополучно прошло мимо. Ну неинтересно ему было, ни в детстве, ни, тем более, потом. А сейчас так уж вообще поздновато думать о благочестии.

Помнится, в юности пожилая соседка — дородная, вечно всем недовольная баба, — говорила, что он попадёт в Ад, если не будет хорошо себя вести. Кроули отшучивался старой ирландской поговоркой, дескать, если он попадёт в Ад — то будет слишком занят, пожимая руки всем своим старым приятелям. Ну, в какой-то степени так оно и вышло.

Хейли отстроил заново часовню, нанял священника, чтобы тот проводил службы каждое воскресенье и по основным праздникам. Хейли даже распорядился, чтобы у каждого в камере на полке стояла Библия. Фрэнсис Хейли тут был богом, ни много, ни мало, а Сэм Норвуд — пророком его. Прямо-таки новая ветвь англиканской церкви.

— В жопу службу, — честно признался Кроули. — Не хочу на неё идти. Совсем не хочу.

Наверное, у Эйрона была тысяча аргументов «против» разной степени убедительности. От «ну мы же должны» до «сидеть нам в карцере, пока Хейли не смилостивится». Вместо этого Эйрон просто сказал:

— Как насчёт этой? — и протянул Кроули пластинку. — Мне нравится название. Люблю рапсодии.

На картонной обложке было четыре портрета на чёрном фоне. Название казалось знакомым, кажется, Кроули уже её слышал на радио, но урывками.

— О нет, Аз, это совсем другая рапсодия, — фыркнул он. — Никакого тебе Бетховен.

— Тони, Бетховен не писал рапсодии. — Невозможный человек. Хрен поймёшь, то ли он шутит, то ли говорит серьёзно.

— _Таких_ — точно не писал, — подмигнул ему Кроули. — Погоди, у меня есть идея.

Единственное окно никак не желало поддаваться. За десятилетия, прошедшие с последнего ремонта, деревянная рама взбухла от дождя и снега, рассохлась под палящим солнцем, снова взбухла, и наконец намертво присохла. Кроули выругался сквозь зубы, отфыркиваясь от осыпавшейся прямо в лицо трухи, но всё-таки сумел открыть хотя бы форточку. Ну что ж, оставалось надеяться, что потом получится её закрыть.

Эйрон уже подтащил к окну стол. На стол они водрузили табурет, на табурет поставили сам проигрыватель, поближе к открытой форточке.

— Всё равно слышно будет только во дворе, — Эйрон сказал это с таким явным сожалением, что Кроули не мог не восхититься. Уже в который раз.

— Зато — будет, — и он с видом триумфатора опустил иглу.

Первые секунды были слышны только шорох и тихое потрескивание.

А после — было просто хорошо.

Нет, он эту песню однозначно слышал по радио, зимой её крутили все станции, а ведущие наперебой расхваливали. Кроули тогда не понимал, почему, — он-то слышал её только кусками. И сейчас тоже не понимал. Куски вроде бы и складывались в целое, а всё равно казались чем-то разнородным и противоречащим самим себе. Не сочетающимся. Неправильным, как... Ну да. Как то, чему не следовало бы и рождаться.

Кроули не без труда взгромоздился на подоконник, уповая, чтобы хлипкая деревяшка выдержала его вес ещё хотя бы пять минут. Или десять. Или — столько, сколько они смогут тут сидеть, переставляя иглу на пластинке и раз за разом перезапуская пластинку с рапсодией, то ли чёртовой, то ли божественной.

Пока не закончится вечерняя служба, на которой их не было. Во двор выйдут заключённые, потом охрана и наконец сам Хейли. Тогда-то они и услышат. Жаль, что здесь нет громкоговорителя, конечно, но с другой стороны — пусть послушают подольше. Пока до Норвуда дойдёт, в чём дело, пока он найдёт источник звука, пока вломится со своими громилами в библиотеку, — право слово, будто крепость штурмом берёт, — пройдут драгоценные минуты. Пусть все слушают. Даже Хастри. Он, конечно, тот ещё урод, но плевать, он заслужил. Все заслужили.

Эйрон опустил ладонь Кроули на плечо и осторожно сжал, должно быть, подбодрить хотел. Кроули в ответ машинально накрыл его руку своей, слегка потрепал — дескать, порядок, где наша не пропадала. Помирать — так с музыкой.

За эту выходку они оба оказались в карцере на две недели, а ещё выслушали нотацию от Хейли, который всё никак не мог определиться, что его возмутило больше — пропущенная вечерня или музыка на весь двор. Лучше бы, блядь, ещё неделя карцера, серьёзно. Кроули в довесок получил по почкам, причём лично от Норвуда, эка честь. Эйрона бить не стали, и на том спасибо.

* * *

В карцере дни тянулись, как страдающие ревматизмом улитки, и Кроули за это время успел сотню раз вспомнить, почему он всеми силами старался не попадать сюда. Темно, тесно, сыро, кормят хуёво, на нервы действовать некому, потому что дежурят тут или глухие, или умственно отсталые. Если только офицер какой случайно заглянет — но такой ведь может и дубинкой отмудохать. Ему-то что, он потом с честными глазами заявит, что заключённый сам поранился. Об мягкие стены. Или упал неудачно, раз эдак пять.

Сам себе Кроули после карцера напоминал хреново сохранившийся труп — рыжая щетина клочками (ну не судьба ему была отпустить бороду), ввалившиеся щёки, синяки под глазами. Красавчик.

Эйрон выглядел не лучше, разве что похудел не так заметно, так что над ними обоими потом ещё неделю ржали. Только Уэллс не ржал. Он, вообще-то, не ржал никогда (Кроули всерьёз сомневался, умеет ли он хотя бы улыбаться), но после того происшествия однажды заявился в библиотеку и просидел там почти весь день. Эйрон так и не рассказал, о чём они говорили — если говорили.

Вопреки опасениям, Эйрона от библиотеки не отстранили. Хейли просто предпочёл притвориться, что и не было ничего. Сейф стоял на прежнем месте, Эйрон продолжал изредка захаживать в директорский кабинет, а в остальное время всё чаще корпел над какими-то бумажками, которые при появлении в библиотеке посторонних прятал в тот самый сейф.

В принципе, Кроули уже смирился с тем, что и сам был в числе посторонних. Эйрон ни для кого не делал исключений, и это в какой-то мере успокаивало.

Пока однажды, спустя почти два года после инцидента с проигрывателем (который занял почётное место в библиотеке, и на котором периодически кто-нибудь просил включить «Богемскую рапсодию»), Эйрон не попросил ему помочь. Кроули согласился с энтузиазмом, тем более, что за эту помощь его на целый день отпустили из деревообрабатывающего цеха, где он менял розетки. А когда он явился в библиотеку, насвистывая что-то из Синатры, Эйрон просто молча положил перед ним на стол стопку пухлых папок на завязках.

Что ж, это было ожидаемо. Кроули что-то такое и подозревал, сначала про Мэтти, потом про Эйрона, который теперь занял его место во всех отношениях, — а всё равно, когда наконец убедился воочию, не смог поверить в реальность происходящего. Перед ним, аккуратно рассортированная по годам и подшитая в папки, лежала вся бухгалтерия дорчестерской тюрьмы. Плюс несколько судебных исков — с подрядчиками и городскими властями. Кроули мельком пробежался по ним взглядом. Хейли выиграл все, каждый раз получая солидную денежную компенсацию.

— Блядь, — с чувством выдохнул Кроули, когда к нему наконец вернулся дар речи. — И это всё ты?

— Не только, — уклончиво начал Эйрон, но тут же осёкся, встретившись с очень красноречивым взглядом Кроули. Вздохнул, будто собираясь с мыслями. — С сороковых всем бюджетом здесь управлял Мэтью. Ты знал, что до тюрьмы он был бухгалтером? — Кроули отрицательно мотнул головой. — Очень неплохим бухгалтером. Однажды он сам мне об этом рассказал, и тогда же я увидел, что хранится в этом сейфе. Я никому ничего не говорил, не мог подставить старика. Он и мне-то доверился, наверное, только потому, что в силу возраста уже не мог со всем справляться.

— А потом что? — Кроули даже подался вперёд, нависая над горкой папок.

Эйрон не ответил. Умолк, рассматривая носки собственных ботинок, книжные полки, проигрыватель, — словом, что угодно, кроме самого Кроули. Должно быть, подбирал выражения подипломатичнее. А потом просто махнул рукой.

И рассказал.

Что Мэтти не хотел выходить на волю с голой задницей. Нет, он даже поступил честно — подсчитал, сколько ему должна тюрьма за тридцать с лишним лет работы бухгалтером, перевёл на нынешний курс, и выставил директору счёт. Конечно, сумма вышла астрономическая — старику хватило бы до конца жизни. Весьма обеспеченной, надо сказать, жизни. И конечно, Хейли выгнал его вон. На этом бы всё и закончилось, будь Мэтти обычной канцелярской крысой из бухгалтерии.

Но Мэтти не был. Заведённое на него уголовное дело могло рассказать о многом, что творилось в британском бизнесе в двадцатых. Тогда вместе с Мэтти осудили десятки других — в том числе, и за финансовые махинации. Но двадцатые прошли. Прошла Великая депрессия, началась и закончилась Вторая Мировая, — а Мэтти остался. Вместе со своими знаниями и драгоценным опытом. И, чего греха таить, — невероятным чутьём.

Директора менялись, и к каждому из них рано или поздно приходил сухонький библиотекарь, и предлагал свои услуги. Разумеется, в обмен на защиту, послабление режима и прочие мелкие поблажки, которые можно получить в тюрьме.

Хейли тоже пользовался этими услугами. Вернее, начал пользоваться. Ему не повезло — Мэтти выпускали. И Мэтти потребовал деньги, которые, с его слов, ему задолжало это место. Именно потребовал, потому что за тридцать лет компромата на директоров бывших и нынешнего у него накопилось достаточно. Хейли отказался платить. А услуги Уэллса и его парней обошлись ему куда дешевле, чем молчание одного-единственного старикашки.

Наученный опытом, Хейли не собирался делать Эйрона преемником — он ведь даже не знал, что Мэтти обо многом успел рассказать своему помощнику.

Хейли пришлось. Тогда, в семьдесят пятом, он провалил одну инспекцию за другой, потерял кучу денег, чтобы усидеть в своём кресле, и влез в долги, с которыми не смог бы расплатиться до конца жизни. Кто знает, была ли тому причиной его глупость, или же выстроенная за годы система махинаций и коррупции просто отрыгнула его, как чужеродный элемент, — но Хейли крупно проебался. И выбора у него не оставалось.

— А я ведь работал юристом, помнишь? — сказал Эйрон, когда Кроули, у которого голова шла кругом от такого количества информации, взмолился о передышке.

Эйрон был умён. Эйрон был посвящён в детали. Но главное — Эйрон знал, что может сделать гораздо, гораздо больше. Он не только нашёл способ вытащить директора из долгов и отвадить инспекции. Он понял, как превратить разваливающуюся тюрьму в прибыльный бизнес — и Хейли купился на это с потрохами. Несколько ящиков книг для библиотеки и новый шкаф были мизерной платой за те перспективы, которые перед ним открывались. Хейли не был идиотом, но внезапно открывшиеся возможности вскружили ему голову, и его можно было понять.

А Мэтью Кетер — живой, здоровый и вдвое помолодевший (подумаешь, как будто во время бомбёжек кого-то из госархива волновала сохранность личных дел старых воришек) — покинул Дорчестер свободным человеком, чистым перед судом людским и Божьим.

Почему его тоже посвятили в эти махинации — Кроули не знал. Наверняка Эйрон просто объяснил директору, что один со всем не справится, и ему разрешили выбрать помощника. Насколько это было правдой на самом деле — Кроули не взялся бы судить. На особенное к себе отношение он, конечно, надеялся, но не слишком.

Необходимости в помощнике точно не было. Эйрон и один бы справился, а вдвоём они (Кроули схватывал всё на лету и быстро научился разбираться в нагромождении цифр и зубодробительных терминов) заканчивали дела за полдня, и потом просто отдыхали. Кроули ещё иногда выдёргивали на прежнюю работу, но с каждым месяцем всё реже. Должность главного электрика перешла Хастри, который так обрадовался, что пообещал свернуть Кроули шею, как увидит.

Пару раз Кроули порывался спросить, за что всё-таки Эйрон угодил в Дорчестер, и — не мог. Факты — вещь упрямая. Эйрон заплатил Уэллсу за избиение Линна (жестокое избиение — Линна увезли в реанимацию, и больше о нём никто ничего не слышал). Эйрон в два счёта разобрался, как наебать систему для директора, и директора — для самого себя. Честные люди на такое не способны, подсказывал разум — или, по крайней мере, та его часть, которая всё ещё хотела верить в честных людей. Кроули слал нахуй собственное подсознание и упорно отказывался видеть в Эйроне матёрого преступника. Да и преступника вообще.

Эйрон рассказал сам.

Вернее, Эйрон начал с вопроса:

— Когда у тебя заседание комитета по досрочному?

Кроули, лениво раскачивающийся на стуле, аж завис от неожиданности. Стул замер под опасным углом.

— Хастри рассказывал, что приехала комиссия, и сейчас проходят заседания, — пояснил Эйрон. — Они все туда пойдут. Вот Хастри и спрашивал — а что Рыжий?

— Сам он Рыжий, — проворчал Кроули. Стул с грохотом опустился на все четыре ножки, а Кроули, недовольно сопя, облокотился на столешницу и запустил ладони в лохматую шевелюру. — Никуда я не пойду, ебал я эту их комиссию.

Эйрон не стал лезть с расспросами. Пожал плечами, дескать, не хочешь — не говори, зашуршал страницами каталога. Разумеется, Кроули не выдержал.

— Лиджер нам как-то рассказывал, что он за все годы, что находится здесь, ни разу не спал нормально. То бессонница, то кошмары, то ещё какая дрянь. Говорил, что ему по ночам мерещится та девчонка, которая по его милости осталась без родителей. Хастри его тогда на смех поднял. А я вот что думаю, — он помедлил, пытаясь сформулировать. Мысль в голове сидела уже давно — а вот слов для неё не было. — Ну. Досрочное — оно для Лиджера. Пусть хоть так выспится, гандон, — Кроули нервно рассмеялся. Шутка вышла дурацкая и совсем не смешная. — А я только первый год плохо спал, потому что в соседней камере мужик храпел, что твой трактор. Потом привык. Сейчас ни бессонницы, ни кошмаров, сплю, как младенец. Какая мне комиссия?

Будь здесь Хастри — непременно пошутил бы что-нибудь в духе «Ты у кого совесть спиздил?». Хастри здесь не было. Был только Эйрон, который не осуждал и не успокаивал, просто молча сидел напротив и смотрел.

Ему-то Кроули всё и выложил. Как в стельку пьяный и, кажется, обдолбанный (если б он ещё помнил) угнал дорогущий автомобиль. Не для продажи, просто так, повеселиться, сам-то он на такой и за три жизни бы не заработал. Вообразил себя хреновым Джеймсом Бондом, не иначе. А где пьяный идиот за рулём — там и авария с летальным исходом. Всё в лучших традициях, включая даже то, что сам пьяный идиот не заработал ни царапины. Только пожизненное.

— А я убил ребёнка, — ровным тоном проговорил Эйрон, когда Кроули наконец закончил.

— Ты? — Кроули ушам своим не поверил. Да быть такого не может. Это ж, блядь, Эйрон. Тихоня санитар, а потом и тихоня библиотекарь, как его тут все называли. — Пиздишь.

Эйрон пожал плечами.

— Суд решил иначе. Кто я такой, чтобы с ними спорить? — он чуть улыбнулся. — Я жил в Хэмпшире, был волонтёром в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Я же юрист, помнишь? Объяснял детям их права и обязанности перед законом. Один мальчик задержался в комнате, где мы занимались — у него были ко мне вопросы. А потом надзиратель нашёл его задушенным. Там же. Следов сексуального насилия не было, поэтому меня судили только как убийцу, не как педофила. Но всё равно отправили сюда — видимо, понимали, что в местной тюрьме, которая примыкала к колонии, меня сразу прикончат за «своего».

В библиотеке повисла тишина. Мёртвая, будто в уши напихали ваты, пролети муха — её бы услышали.

Но в феврале мухи не летают.

— Ебать, — выдохнул наконец Кроули. Прокашлялся, нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Однако, ну и мрази же мы с тобой.

— И не говори, — Эйрон слегка дёрнул уголком рта, будто снова попытался улыбнуться. Не вышло. — Мы друг друга стоим.

Кроули подумалось, что весь этот разговор был больше похож на исповедь. Взаимную. Только вместо церкви — библиотека, вместо позолоты и росписи на стенах — плесень по углам, вместо ладана — запах пыли и старых книг. А вместо священника с узкими сальными глазками — осуждённый убийца и лучший друг. Ещё бы «Seven Seas of Rhye» вместо звона колокола, для полноты картины, но тянуться к проигрывателю было категорически неудобно.

Неудобно — потому что сейчас Кроули тянулся через стол. Край необработанной доски больно давил под рёбра, занозы впивались прямо сквозь одежду, но его бы теперь и сам Норвуд не оттащил. Он цеплялся за ворот облезлого пиджака, сгребал ткань в кулаки, тянул на себя, ближе, ближе, ещё ближе, — его держали за плечи. Сжимали с силой, так, что от пальцев наверняка останутся синяки, и тоже тянули к себе. Не отталкивали. Будь он проклят, если не уже, — не отталкивали.

Здесь все пропитались запахом отсыревших стен, тухлой еды и херовой гигиены, и Эйрон тоже, за столько-то лет, — и Кроули целовал его, тёрся носом о щёку, когда приходилось ненадолго отрываться, и вдыхал, с жадностью вдыхал этот запах, к которому, казалось, уже успел привыкнуть, — ан нет. Не привык он ни к тюрьме, ни к наполняющей её вони, ни к чему не привык — только к человеку, который сейчас целовал его в ответ и хватался за его плечи.

Поцелуй вместо отпущения грехов — однозначно не самая плохая альтернатива.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты в норме?

— Как пиздец, — прошипел Кроули в ответ. Край верстака упирался ему в крестец, с трёх сторон давили стеллажи, ящики с инструментами, полки какие-то, было тесно, душно, пот заливал глаза. В норме ли он? Да, чёрт подери, ему охуенно!

Вообще, Кроули из-за этого негодовал до сих пор. То есть, как насильники свою жертву завалили чуть ли не посреди двора — так всем насрать. А как два честных человека хотят потрахаться, — по взаимному, между прочим, согласию! — так приходится шкериться по углам и кладовкам, чтобы боже упаси никто не увидел. И каждые пять минут останавливаться и прислушиваться, не идёт ли кто. Безобразие! Форменное нарушение прав человека!

Кроули бы и дальше возмущался, да вовремя перевёл взгляд на Эйрона. Тот был близко — ну да, блядь, а как иначе, если здесь физически приходилось прижиматься друг к другу вплотную, — дышал прямо в лицо, кожей чувствовалось тепло от его дыхания, смотрел глаза в глаза. На солнце они у него серые с зеленцой, тут, в темноте — почти чёрные.

Губы — сухие, потрескавшиеся. Как и у самого Кроули, наверное. Да и хер с этим, потому что он уже и забыл, какими бывают те, другие люди, живущие за пределами дорчестерского мешка. Ему за сорок, он здесь уже больше восемнадцати лет — и четырнадцать из них он знал Эйрона Фелла, человека, осуждённого за убийство подростка. Человека, которого он сейчас целовал в закутке слесарной мастерской, и который прижимал его спиной к верстаку. Или это Кроули его прижимал к... чему-то там, хер пойми к чему, освещение-то уже неделю не работало. Главный электрик получил свои сигареты и понятливо съебался в закат раньше времени, ну и плевать, доделает завтра.

Сейчас — то ли прижимать, то ли просто наваливаться друг на друга, цепляться за плечи, за локти, за полки эти сраные, чтобы не упасть. Хотя было бы куда тут падать, места ж нихера, даже на коленях не уместиться. А жаль, у Кроули были планы.

— Так, сколько там до отбоя? — видит... ёбаный Хейли, — Кроули даже смех разобрал от такого сравнения, — какого труда ему стоило собраться с мыслями и вытолкнуть из глотки хоть что-то членораздельное.

Эйрон недовольно заворчал откуда-то из-под уха — он сейчас как раз целовал шею, и это было приятно, это было охуенно, но ещё охуеннее будет не опоздать и не схватить пиздюлей от дежурного.

— Аз, блядь, соберись. И я же просил... Ай!

На-пле-вать.

Кроули вывернулся змеёй, плечом подтолкнул Эйрона назад, заставляя прислониться к стеллажу с инструментами (ага, вот что это было), прижал с силой. Ибо нехуй тут кусаться, много раз же просил так не делать. Опустил обе руки на бёдра, погладил с нажимом снизу вверх, провёл пальцами по поясу. Какое же счастье, что у тюремных штанов нет ремней, этого сейчас только не хватало. И снова прижался ближе, притёрся бедром, нажимая осторожно, вклиниваясь коленом между ног. Коротко поцеловал в губы:

— Ты не паникуй только, всё хорошо.

Ну да, конечно, кто бы тут ещё паниковал.

Стоило только на секунду ослабить бдительность — Эйрон перехватил его за локти, развернул, толкнул спиной то ли к верстаку треклятому, то ли ещё к чему-то. Кроули влетел затылком в полку, зашипел, дёрнул Эйрона на себя, заставляя навалиться всем весом.

Кроули никогда не любил драться, Эйрон тем более. Сейчас — будто компенсировали. Не всерьёз, конечно, не до травм, максимум — синяки да царапины, и те случайные, Кроули больше калечился, когда был электриком.

Схватить, стиснуть, потянуть, оттолкнуть, прижать.

— Аз, ты там в норме?

— Порядок. И я не там, а тут.

Один научился ехидничать, второй — быть серьёзным. Ещё немного — и их путать начнут, ей-богу.

— Так лучше?

Эйрон лизнул шею, кажется, где-то там же, где до этого укусил, Кроули при всём желании не сказал бы точно. А желания не было, вернее, было, но совсем другого рода. Теперь бдительность потерял уже Эйрон, ослабил хватку, и Кроули ничто не помешало наконец дотянуться до его паха, погладить, сжать осторожно — но так, что Эйрон снова чуть его не укусил, на этот раз от неожиданности.

— О да, так намного лучше, — хмыкнул Кроули, продолжая гладить. Вытащил рубашку из штанов, скользнул под неё свободной рукой, едва касаясь живота кончиками пальцев. — Да ты не останавливайся.

— Тони, ты сволочь.

— Учился у лучшего.

Они никогда не говорили ни про Линна, ни про остальных. Кроули спросил однажды, точно ли всё нормально, — Эйрон сказал, что да, точно, всё в порядке, потому что это происходит с ними здесь и сейчас. И больше они к той теме не возвращались. Так же, как к тому, что было _до_. Жизнь делилась на «до» и «сейчас» — на то, что было когда-то где-то и с кем-то, не с ними, и на то, что наступило после, то, что есть сейчас и что будет через год, десять, двадцать лет. При условии, конечно, что они столько проживут.

— Давай чуть левее, я сейчас уебусь нахуй об эту срань.

«Срань», как Кроули обозвал висевший на гвозде мешочек с гайками, снова качнулся в опасной близости от его виска.

— Прекрати так выражаться, пожалуйста, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, — Эйрон закатывал глаза, фыркал, но всё-таки помог перебраться немного в сторону, подальше от травмоопасных предметов. Хотя Кроули весь целиком был одним сплошным травмоопасным предметом.

— Прекрати занудствовать, пожалуйста, — передразнил Кроули, и снова плавно двинул рукой. Если Эйрон и собирался что-то ответить — то сейчас только охнул. — Всё лезет, куда надо и как надо.

Не это себе представлял Кроули в пору своей бурной молодости и своих экспериментов. Что он окажется в тюрьме. Что будет тесниться с другим таким же заключённым где-то в углу слесарной, собирая все неровности затылком и спиной. Что его будут целовать, гладить по плечам, по спине, по животу, кусать и вылизывать шею (а ведь просил же!), пока он вжимается пахом в пах, подталкивается бёдрами, трётся, сначала прямо через одежду, потом — кожа к коже.

Эйрон говорил что-то ещё, то ли угрожал придушить, то ли в любви признавался, хрен его разберёт. Они вообще постоянно болтали, не затыкаясь, несли любую чушь, чтобы не потерять голову и сохранить бдительность. Не самая простая задача, крышу сносило напрочь, Кроули шипел, обхватывал ладонью оба члена, пытался поддерживать хоть какой-то ритм, но сам же с него и сбивался. И потом благодарно выдыхал, стонал едва слышно, когда Эйрон придерживал его за бёдра, помогая хотя бы оставаться на месте, а не ёрзать, как уж на сковородке.

Хватало даже не столько физической стимуляции — были запахи, звуки, ощущения. От обоих пахло по́том, грязью и опилками, которые ночью придётся вытряхивать из одежды, хриплое дыхание прерывалось глухими стонами, локти и лопатки постоянно обо что-то ударялись, рука скользила по горячему члену, и чужому, и своему собственному, всё мешалось в кучу, где чьё — уже не разобраться.

Уже потом, когда они кое-как пытались поправить друг на друге одежду и убедиться, что нигде не осталось пятен, Эйрон признался:

— До отбоя ещё где-то полчаса осталось. Я же тебе говорил, что у меня хорошее чувство времени.

— Я тебя убью, — пообещал Кроули.

Да. Определённо, он сказал именно это.

* * *

В середине восемьдесят третьего года в Дорчестере появился новый надзиратель. Ну, то есть, само по себе это не было чем-то странным, охрана менялась часто, не выдерживая тяжёлых условий. Но сержант Малок (и где их только понабрали?) перевёлся из Винчестера, главной тюрьмы графства Хэмпшир. Той самой, где когда-то волонтёрствовал Эйрон. Сержанту Малоку оставалось пара лет до пенсии, он был раздражителен, брюзглив, срывался по поводу и без — и Эйрона он помнил.

Слухи, поползшие по Дорчестеру, было не остановить. Такие, как Дуглас или Хастри, да даже Санфорд — словом, те, кто давно знали Эйрона, — от этих слухов только отмахивались. А новички им верили. Педофилов не любили нигде, в большинстве тюрем их забивали насмерть или заключённые, или сами охранники. Редко кому удавалось протянуть дольше пары лет — разве что утыркам вроде тех двух братьев, об которых, видимо, никому не захотелось марать руки.

Суд не нашёл доказательств тому, что Эйрон домогался убитого мальчишки. Но не нашёл и опровержений, а презумпция невиновности, увы, работала только на бумаге.

Однажды Кроули посреди двора перехватил Уэллс.

— Хуле ты здесь шароёбишься? — спросил он, как обычно, с наездом, хоть и был ниже Кроули на голову. — Других дел нет?

— Вообще-то нет, — огрызнулся Кроули. С Уэллсом у него совершенно точно не было никаких счётов. Уж об этом-то он бы знал. — А ты чего доебался? Надзирателем на полставки заделался?

— Идиот ты, Энтони, — неожиданно устало выдохнул Уэллс. Кроули невольно присмотрелся внимательнее — его здесь почти никто не называл по имени — и только сейчас осознал, что Уэллс-то уже старик. С сединой в густо-чёрных волосах, с глубокими морщинами на руках и лице, с помутневшим взглядом. Кроули стало не по себе. — Оба вы идиоты. Дуй в библиотеку, и чтоб больше ни на шаг друг от друга не отходили.

Время таких, как он, проходило. Поговаривали, что среди молодёжи отыскался свой «Уэллс» со своими «парнями». Нахальные везучие ублюдки. Кроули так и не узнал, к чему был тот разговор во дворе — то ли Уэллс и правда на старости лет стал сентиментален, то ли просто решил подгадить конкурентам.

Уэллс умер через несколько недель. Тихо и спокойно, в своей постели, как умирают порядочные люди. Как будто и не изменилось ничего с тех пор, как за ним впервые закрылась дверь его камеры. Всё это было его «сейчас», все тридцать пять с лишним лет, четыреста тридцать месяцев, тринадцать тысяч дней. Одинаковых дней. Вода незаметно точит камень, людей точат годы — по морщинам и седым волоскам. Где один — там два, три, десять, сто, и нет между ними никакой разницы, потому что больше ничего меняться не будет.

Прав был Дуглас. Для них для всех «после» — это или могила, глубиной в шесть футов, или шесть футов верёвки под потолком, на которой кто-нибудь из них обязательно повесится.

— Я всё ещё хочу отсюда выйти, — сказал Эйрон, когда Кроули поделился с ним своими наблюдениями. — Ты со мной?

— И куда ты пойдёшь? — вопрос Кроули проигнорировал.

Эйрон пожал плечами.

— Куда-нибудь, где мне будут рады. Где всем будут рады. Помню, что ты к религии не очень, но в англиканской церкви есть одно течение, которое тебе бы понравилось. Они называют себя «Церковью широких взглядов». Посмотри, в библиотеке в моём столе даже книжка про них была.

Кроули что-то проворчал и отвернулся. Ещё раз затянулся зажатой в пальцах сигаретой и машинально передал её Эйрону. Сколько уже лет этой их привычке? Почти пятнадцать?

— Я никого не убивал, Тони, — Эйрон говорил мягко, негромко, будто с самим собой. — И уж тем более не насиловал. Тем вечером в колонии дежурил рядовой Малок. Он видел, что мальчик, Адам, остался со мной в классе. Он видел, как я ушёл домой, но не проследил за тем, чтобы и Адам вернулся в свой блок. А утром именно он нашёл тело.

Пауза. Кроули слышал, как столбик пепла с шорохом осыпался на землю. Или ему казалось, что слышал.

— Рядовой Малок получил выговор за халатность. Я получил пожизненное.

Все ругательства, какие только знал Кроули, вылетели у него из головы. Вообще всё вылетело. Кажется, когда Эйрон встал и пошёл обратно в библиотеку — Кроули двинулся следом только по инерции. Ни этот вечер, ни всю последующую ночь он не запомнил.

Доказательств — настоящих доказательств — виновности Малока не осталось. Вышли все мыслимые сроки: дети выросли и разъехались, кто по домам, кто в тюрьму для взрослых, надзиратели поувольнялись. Да и если они тогда прикрыли своего коллегу — разве ж они не сделают этого и сейчас?

Малоку верили. Да и с чего бы не верить пожилому, умудрённому опытом человеку? А выблядок этим и пользовался. Вряд ли он считал, что Эйрон для него опасен, — скорее, просто наслаждался возможностью над кем-то поглумиться. Слушают ведь тех, кто больше всех говорит. И, увы, Малоку в этом не было равных.

Сейф исчез из библиотеки в конце марта восемьдесят пятого. Хейли наотрез отказался пускать Эйрона даже на порог своего кабинета, а на любые намёки прикидывался шлангом. Дескать, не было никакой бухгалтерии, вы, молодой человек, на солнышке перегрелись, пыли надышались, и теперь бредите. А будете и дальше нести порочащую меня чушь — прикажу засунуть вас в карцер. На месяц. Может, на два. Чтобы у вас было достаточно времени подумать.

Эйрон проявил благоразумие, и больше к директору не приходил.

— Так и сдашься? — спросил его Кроули пару вечеров спустя. Ему пришлось вернуться обратно в электрики, а значит — Эйрон снова большую часть дня был один. Кроули это напрягало, и он ходил такой смурной, что Хастри даже не пытался ёрничать.

— Мне снова связали руки, — Эйрон невесело усмехнулся. — Только жизнь начала налаживаться, только я было подумал, что даже в тюрьме может быть не так уж плохо, — и вот пожалуйста. Как выразился бы ты — я получил смачный пинок под задницу. Как напоминание о том, кто я есть.

Кроули не нашёлся, что сказать в ответ.

Седьмого апреля, на Пасху, Эйрон не появился в часовне. Кроули это точно знал — он теперь старался присматривать за Эйроном хотя бы на расстоянии и не выпускать из виду ни на минуту.

За всей толпой заключённых было не уследить, всегда кто-нибудь да прогуливал службы. Они и сами вдвоём частенько этим пользовались, особенно в последние годы. Вот и сейчас Эйрона не хватился никто, кроме Кроули. Который первым выскочил из часовни и рванул в библиотеку на такой скорости, что в спину ему кто-то прокомментировал: «Бля, народ, а вдруг обед испорченный был?».

В библиотеке Эйрона не было. И в лазарете. И в спальном блоке.

Кроули казалось, что он перевернул вверх дном всю тюрьму, обшарил все потаённые уголки — уж он-то про них знал. Эйрона Фелла будто и не было здесь никогда.

А когда он не появился и после отбоя — пришла пора оживиться охране.

События следующих нескольких дней прошли для Кроули, как в тумане. Да и не только для него. Его таскали по допросам, выпытывали чуть ли не с точностью до секунды, где, когда и как он в последний раз видел Эйрона Фелла. Кроули пожимал плечами и отвечал так честно, каким никогда в жизни раньше не был.

Уже потом, когда закончились допросы, и следователи оставили Дорчестер в покое, Кроули узнал, что случилось. Хастри и Дуглас, перебивая друг друга, как подростки, рассказали ему то, что все здесь вторую неделю обсасывали в мельчайших подробностях.

В стене лазарета, которая так же была и наружной стеной окружавшего тюрьму забора, зияла дыра. Архитектурная ошибка, её никто даже не подумал исправлять — всё равно стена была достаточно толстая, чтобы на её подкоп ушли годы. А стук молотка или шум дрели услышали бы сразу.

Кроме тех дней, когда все — и заключённые, и охрана, — послушно собирались в часовне. Кроули понял это сразу, когда увидел фотографию в газете — здоровенная дырища в стене, остатки тюлевой ширмы (в лазарете этого добра полно было), и дрель. Самая, мать её, обычная электродрель. Кроули вспомнил брошюру, которую однажды увидел у Эйрона на столе. Этот поганец, видимо, нашёл на помойке списанную дрель — пропажу новой быстро бы заметили — и сумел её починить, потихоньку таская детали. То из мастерской, когда заходил к Дугласу. То из чемоданчика Кроули, который тот бросал без присмотра в библиотеке.

Кроули ржал, как ненормальный, когда понял, в чём дело. Его даже в лазарет хотели отправить, чтобы вколоть успокоительное, — да вот только после всего случившегося лазарет был закрыт.

А ещё через неделю в Дорчестер снова нагрянула полиция. Только теперь уже — с ордером на обыск в библиотеке. Кроули, который зашёл туда якобы за книжкой, разумеется, слышал всё. И то, что от коллекции Библий на полке на самом деле давно остались одни корочки. И то, что в этих корочках, бережно рассортированные по годам, лежали копии всей дорчестерской бухгалтерии за почти сорок лет. А самые вкусные подробности были в последних десяти — тут вам и сфабрикованные судебные иски, и выписки по счёту мистера Фрэнсиса Хейли, содержащие в себе поистине астрономические суммы. И неопровержимые доказательства того, что сообщник мистера Хейли, заключённый по имени Эйрон Фелл, был убит по распоряжению самого Хейли. Например, письма с угрозами. И записка, адресованная некоему Сэму Н., в которой Хейли приказывал устранить неугодного, подстроив это как побег.

Разумеется, Хейли никогда не писал таких записок. Зато образцов почерка Хейли у Эйрона было столько, что и полный идиот со временем смог бы сделать идеальную подделку.

Эйрон не был идиотом, и времени у него было предостаточно.

Кроули сгорал от любопытства. Ему очень хотелось узнать, что будет дальше, — но у него нашлись дела поважнее.

* * *

— Прошу, представьтесь.

— Энтони Кроули, номер три-ноль-два-шесть-пять. Осуждён пожизненно по статье...

Кроули не запомнил, как проходило заседание комиссии по условно-досрочному освобождению. Его что-то спрашивали, он что-то отвечал. Нервничал, как мальчишка на школьном экзамене, запинался, комкал штанины на коленях. Один раз у него от волнения сорвался голос, он закашлялся — и председатель комиссии протянул ему стакан с водой. Кроули так охренел, что не сразу даже смог взять стакан — так у него тряслись руки. Председатель терпеливо ждал, а потом едва заметно подмигнул.

Кроули подавал прошение об условно-досрочном впервые. И сразу получил одобрение.

Прощание не было долгим. Хастри, улучив момент, пнул его под зад, оставив на чистых джинсах пыльное пятно, а потом сам же помогал это пятно отряхнуть. Лиджер, кажется, впервые за всё время их знакомства назвал его Тони, а не Рыжим. Дуглас просто молча обнял и похлопал по спине. Кроули стребовал с них обещание писать о ходе расследования в отношении Хейли и Норвуда, и сам пообещал прислать открытку «с видом на море, чтобы вы, ублюдки, мне завидовали».

Из охраны в тот день на воротах дежурили двое, они же его и провожали. Новенький, Роджерс, был славным безобидным малым, только что выпустившимся из академии. Кроули только сейчас осознал, что старше этого паренька вдвое и, наверное, годится ему в отцы, — и от всей души захотел сказать ему, чтобы бежал отсюда. Бежал без оглядки, потому что Дорчестер давно уже стал тюрьмой для всех, не только для заключённых.

Вместо этого Кроули просто пожал ему руку и как мог ласково улыбнулся.

Вторым был сержант Малок. Сытый, довольный старый хер, которого Кроули захотелось ударить. Хорошенько так, сначала кулаком в челюсть, потом ногой по яйцам, а когда согнётся от боли — обеими руками по хребту и наконец — коленом по роже.

Ничего из этого Кроули не сделал. Он не собирался возвращаться обратно.

Ещё в день исчезновения Эйрона он проверил все ящики в библиотечном столе. Конечно, не было там никакой книжки про «Церковь широких взглядов». Только карта графства Дорсет, на которой почерком Эйрона было написано имя «Мэтью Кетер». И ничего больше.

Кроули этого было достаточно. Не так уж сложно оказалось найти на этой карте маленький приморский городок, в котором будут рады всем[1]. Даже ему.

Даже _после_ дорчестерской тюрьмы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]«Город, где рады всем» — небольшая пасхалочка. Ранее Эйрон рассказывает про «Церковь широких взглядов» — ответвление англиканской церкви, примечательное своей либеральностью и веротерпимостью. А называется это ответвление «broad church» — так же, как и вымышленный город на побережье Англии. Этот город фигурирует в одноимённом сериалом с Теннантом в главной роли.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 29.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRWSkFh5ulj-b7LHAVUmExoGH5Wlz2yl-9PkG8hifwSzKb4Q/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
